Meant To Be?
by LisaNY
Summary: Season 2? Jack and Elizabeth are happy in their courtship but meddling Rosemary and some issues of the past have them questioning whether they're truly meant to be. Join them as their love and bond grow stronger while they learn the true reason why Rosemary has returned to Jack's life. Go ahead and read it! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ***I do not own the characters within, all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show! I'd be honored!*** I do quote Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream" in chapter 4 so all credit to him. **

***Hearties, I'm just getting up the nerve to post it now because this is my first time writing. Reading all of your stories has given me courage to post it. My only hope is that you all enjoy it while we wait for S2.

Description: Jack and Elizabeth are happy in their courtship but meddling Rosemary and some issues of the past have them questioning whether they're truly meant to be. (You know they are but enjoy the ride!)

**"Meant To Be?"**

After the kiss, Jack and Elizabeth resumed their courtship. They resolved to get to know one another on a deeper level considering they were curious about their lives before Coal Valley. They spent a great deal of time talking. Elizabeth already knew that Jack was a very intelligent man as a result of that little test she gave him. She was surprised however to learn what a well-rounded man Jack truly was; an artist, a writer and a singer too! Jack was surprised everyday with Elizabeth's intellect and to learn that she had traveled a great deal with her father. She had seen many things that he had only read about in books. They told each other their "life stories" so they wouldn't have any other surprises from the past as they moved forward.

They were thankful for that because a few days later, a new Mountie came into town. Jack was surprised when the Mountie walked into the jail stating that he was there for Elizabeth. At that very moment, Elizabeth walked into the jail to see Jack and came face to face with the Mountie. Recognizing the man immediately, Elizabeth and the Mountie embraced. A little part of Jack was feeling a tad bit jealous of this man and Elizabeth's familiarity. Upon introductions, he recalled that Elizabeth spoke of this Mountie and their relationship. Jack was quite happy however when Elizabeth took his hand and proudly proclaimed that they were courting. The happy moment ended quickly as Elizabeth questioned what brought her friend to town.

"I have orders to retrieve you, Elizabeth. Your father has sent me to ensure that you take the next stagecoach out of town for the job at the prep academy." Said the Mountie.

Elizabeth clung to Jack's arm, afraid she'd have to go. "I've already sent my response to my father and I told him I am staying here! I'm not going anywhere! No one will change my mind, no one!" Elizabeth said in a panic.

The Mountie stepped towards her with his hand out; "I'm sorry…" he began but was quickly cut off by Jack.

"Don't even think of trying to force her, I WILL stop you!" Jack stated firmly as he moved forward holding Elizabeth behind him.

Relief flooded them both when the Mountie smiled and held his hands up, "Take it easy! That will not be necessary, Constable! I was about to say that I'm sorry for making her upset. I'm sure you're well aware that Elizabeth is quite stubborn." Elizabeth shot him a look over Jack's shoulder. "Mr. Thatcher figured she wouldn't go but he wanted to try. Your father wants you to be happy and safe, Elizabeth. You know that. He said if this makes you happy…"

Elizabeth moved around Jack, "Yes! Tell him I've never been happier and I'm certainly safe." Elizabeth said as she looked at Jack.

The Mountie promised he'd inform Mr. Thatcher that all was well. "You're a lucky man, Constable Thornton. Be good to each other." And with that, the Mountie rode out of town.

With their latest crisis averted, Jack and Elizabeth felt free to continue to explore their relationship. Both were staying in town and both of their respective past relationships were not hindering them.

Jack and Elizabeth fell into a little routine as they spent time with one another every day. They enjoyed several weeks of romantic dinners, walks, dances while listening to records or Jack's singing, and a great deal of kissing. They were like two magnets and often found themselves in situations where they couldn't resist squeezing in a kiss before anyone would notice.

On Saturday, Jack saw Elizabeth passing by the jail. Taken by her in that moment, he just couldn't resist the opportunity that came to mind. He noted the people in the street as he stepped out onto the porch and called to her. "Excuse me, Miss Thatcher? I have that item you were looking for." Jack said looking serious.

"I'm sorry? What item are you referring to?" Elizabeth said with a confused look on her face. As she stepped onto the porch of the jail, Jack said, "It's right in here on my desk." As soon as she was close enough he pulled her into the jail and kicked the door closed. "I've missed you." he said, as he pulled her to him for a quick but passionate kiss. A huge smile spread across his face as he released her. He then quickly turned and opened the door. "Well I'm sure you'll make good use of that item!", Jack announced as he placed his hat on his head. Finally recovering, Elizabeth smiled and stepped out to leave, "Oh yes, I will. Thank you, Constable." They walked out onto the street and went their separate ways as if nothing happened; although they both failed to hide their smiles.

Jack surprised Elizabeth with little moments like this quite a few times. He did little things to show her his affection. Jack never expected her to turn the tables on him.

One afternoon, Elizabeth walked out of the saloon with two of her students. They were on their way to the row houses so that she could tutor them. The children called, "Mountie Jack!" as he approached them. Jack slowed his horse and quickly dismounted. The children loved to pet the horse so as they ran over to him.

"Constable, I'm glad you came by. I have a little problem that I'm hoping you can help me with." Elizabeth started seriously but ended with a small smile.

Jack tipped his hat to some of the people in the street as he walked over to Elizabeth. "Happy to help Miss Thatcher, how can I be of service?" Jack said with a smile.

"It's this door; it's creaking and much too noisy! Here, step inside and I'll show you where it's coming from. Children I'm right here if you need me! See this Constable?" Once she knew they were hidden by the saloon door, she moved up to him and gently placed a kiss on his lips. Surprised, he reached for her but she moved away quickly with a giggle. "Ok children, time to go! So I'd really appreciate it if you could fix the door, Constable." Jack was taken back. 'Did she just use my own move on me? Ooh, I'm going to get her for that!' Jack thought with glee.

"Wait! I think I need you to show me again." Jack said hoping to get her back over to him.

"Sadly, I don't have time now. I'm on my way to the row houses to tutor." Elizabeth said matter-of-factly. "Oh…it will be dark when I leave. I don't have a lantern with me..." Elizabeth said as the realization hit her.

"Hmm…that is concerning, Miss Thatcher. I'm glad you brought that to my attention. What time will your tutor session end?" Jack inquired.

"5:30." Elizabeth said.

"I'll be sure to solve that problem for you." Jack said confidently.

Elizabeth smiled with relief, "Ok!"

At that point, Rosemary stopped on her way into the saloon. "Hello, Jack!" She didn't even acknowledge Elizabeth or the children. Jack simply nodded at her.

"Time to go, children!" Elizabeth announced.

"Jack, do you remember when…" Rosemary began to chatter but Jack tuned her out as he watched Elizabeth and the children walk away. He sighed heavily wishing he was going with them instead of being left with Rosemary.

At 5:30, Elizabeth was finished tutoring and stepped outside of the house. She was expecting that Jack would have left a lantern on the porch of the home but there was nothing there. She was concerned because it was quite dark with only a small crescent moon in the sky and she would have to navigate the woods in order to get back to the café. Elizabeth knew she had better get going because Abigail would be holding dinner for her. 'Perhaps Jack forgot or is caught up doing something. Hopefully Rosemary has nothing to do with it', Elizabeth thought. 'Why can't that woman leave already? Jack has made his intentions clear on a number of occasions. What's keeping her here? Perhaps Jack or Bill should investigate that.' Elizabeth thought with a sigh.

As Elizabeth moved towards the end of the row houses she thought, 'I'm never going to be able to see where I'm going in the woods, it's too dark. I can't believe I forgot to grab a lantern! I better knock and ask if someone could lend me one.' Just as that thought crossed her mind, she heard a horse whinny up ahead and saw the light from a lantern lighting a bright red jacket; he was waiting for her!

"Jack! I was worried you were too busy or may have forgotten!" She smiled with relief and quickly rushed over to him.

"How would I forget about you? I think about you all the time." Jack smiled as he moved closer holding up the lantern.

Elizabeth could feel herself blushing as she took the lantern from him. "Thank you!"

They reached for each other and kissed.

"Of course," Jack said with his arm around her, "I'm glad you said something. I wouldn't want you to be walking all alone out here in the dark."

"I appreciate it, Constable." She pulled back but he still held her waist.

"Oh no, you're not getting away from me like you did earlier at the saloon." Jack said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

She giggled and said, "Come on, I'm sure Abigail has plenty for dinner, if you'd like to join us."

"I'd love to, as long as we don't become dinner for some wild animal out here in these dark woods. It's a good thing you're going to walk me back and protect me!" Jack teased releasing Elizabeth as she laughed. He took hold of the horse's reigns and offered his arm to her. They walked all the way back to the café talking about their day and enjoying each other's company.

It was the little moments like this that made them so happy together in their courtship. If this was how it was now after only a few short weeks of courtship, what would it be like a year from now? They smiled unaware that the other was thinking the exact same thing. They were both feeling as though all the obstacles of the past were out of their way. Neither could recall ever being happier but Rosemary was still in the picture and behaved…at first.

Ever the actress, Rosemary viewed the world as her stage and preferred to be the leading lady in the spotlight. She came to town for a reason and she had a few ideas of how to meddle with their relationship. The two of them were just so happy over the past weeks that frankly, it made her sick.

**Keep reading for chapters of romance and action for Jack and Elizabeth and to find out the reason why Rosemary returned to Jack's life. She's hiding a secret!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ***I do not own the characters within, all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show! I'd be honored!*** **

**Chapter 2**

Rosemary grew impatient with Jack and Elizabeth's courtship as time went by. Jack paid her hardly any attention; she was just another person in town. At first she found the town appealing because she had caught everyone's attention but now she found it far too boring. She wanted to get what she came for and leave.

Elizabeth was sorry that she had told Rosemary they could be friends because every chance Rosemary had, she would initiate "girl talk" and quickly turned the conversation to Jack. Rosemary would try to make Elizabeth jealous by comparing the things Jack did while courting her, to his courting of Elizabeth. Elizabeth didn't say much knowing it was none of her business. The truth was Rosemary observed Jack acting more romantically towards Elizabeth than he ever did with her. Rosemary was not happy about it and decided to kick her meddling up a notch.

She started her antics off by attempting to be noticed by laughing or talking louder than others. She often broke into song at inopportune times to be noticed, intentionally tripped into Jack's arms and often interrupted Jack and Elizabeth's conversations. She even sent Jack off on a wild goose chase, claiming someone needed help, and it ultimately spoiled his plans with Elizabeth. The proverbial straw that broke-the-camel's-back however, was when she sent Elizabeth off on a wild goose chase over one of her students.

Rosemary overheard Jack and Elizabeth talking that morning in the saloon before the students arrived. Elizabeth suggested that they go on a walk after school, complete with an early dinner picnic.

Later that day, Elizabeth was on her way to the jail with her picnic basket in hand. She was so excited to spend time with Jack because they had been busy lately. She was also hoping Jack would be ready to go for their walk a little earlier than they planned when she suddenly heard Rosemary call to her.

"Miss Thatcher! I just saw the new Smith boy. He was crying and he walked into the woods just beyond town, heading towards the lake!" Rosemary said dramatically and pointing the direction.

Elizabeth looked surprised, "Ethan? Why? Perhaps I should go get his mother or Jack to help."

"No! There's no time to spare, he didn't want to talk to me, and he ran away. He asked only for you!" Rosemary said.

'I'd run away from you too!' –Elizabeth thought. "Ok, please let Jack know what's going on in case I can't find Ethan and I need more help." She said.

"I'll go right now!" Rosemary said.

Rosemary grinned from ear to ear as Elizabeth turned around and headed in the direction she indicated. She knew Elizabeth would fall for a trick involving one of her students. With her smile still in place, Rosemary walked down to the jail to see Jack but he was not there. She recalled that he told Elizabeth that he would be making his rounds so she waited on the porch for him. Jack arrived about 20 minutes later in a rush because he was late…he was expecting to see Elizabeth there waiting, not Rosemary.

"Hello Jack!" Rosemary said.

"Rosie." Jack said straight faced. He looked around in both directions, curious to see if Elizabeth was waiting for him or on her way. He felt bad that he was a little late but he had an idea on how he would make it up to her. "What can I do for you?" Jack said as he dismounted his horse.

"Actually it's what I can do for _you_. It seems your school teacher has ditched you, she asked me to take that walk with you." Rosemary said with a smile.

"What? Why? Where is she?" Jack said confused and looking around for her once again. 'Elizabeth was the one who asked for the walk. Why would she cancel and send Rosemary?' -Jack thought.

"She told me she was too busy with one of her students and asked if I would go with you." Rosemary said reaching for Jack's arm.

'Something is fishy here; Elizabeth would not send Rosemary to replace her' –Jack thought. Thinking better of it, Jack quickly moved away and said "Actually, I was going to have to cancel our walk anyway. I have too much work to do. Excuse me." He walked into the jail and closed door.

"Darn!" Rosemary said under her breath.

Once inside, Jack couldn't shake his thoughts. It just didn't add up, why would Elizabeth send Rosemary if she had to cancel? Rosemary said she was helping a student so Jack went to look for her at the saloon and then to the café.

"Elizabeth?" Jack called as he entered the café.

Abigail was surprised, "Jack! You're back from your walk already?"

"We didn't go on a walk, I'm actually looking for Elizabeth." Jack said.

"Elizabeth left to meet you about 40 minutes ago. She was hoping to go a little earlier than planned. She should be there." Abigail said with a confused look on her face.

"I haven't seen her. I came back a little late from my rounds but Rosemary was there, said Elizabeth had to cancel because she was helping a student. This just isn't sitting right with me." Jack said looking concerned.

"I agree. If Elizabeth were going to help a student, she would have brought the picnic basket back here because the food will spoil. This doesn't make sense. She was excited to spend time with you; she changed her outfit and even went over earlier than planned." Abigail said.

"I think I better go have a talk with Rosemary, she's up to something! If Elizabeth comes back here please tell her I'm looking for her." Jack said as he turned to leave. He was determined to get to the bottom of this.

As he walked out onto the street, he passed the Smith family who were new in town. He tipped his hat at the new miner, his wife and their son, Ethan. He continued towards the saloon anxious to get to the bottom of this. When he walked in, he found Rosemary talking with the Mayor. They looked as though they were deep in conversation.

"Excuse me. Rosemary, where is Elizabeth?" He demanded.

"I told you she's helping a student." Rosemary said annoyed her conversation was interrupted.

"Did she say which student?" Jack asked.

Rosemary rolled her eyes at the Mayor, "She's helping the new Smith boy. Poor dear ran off into the woods, he was very upset."

"My goodness!" said the Mayor.

Jack's eyes bulged out and spoke forcefully, "I just passed the new Smith boy, safe and sound with his family! You said she was helping a student not searching for one! Rosemary, why are you playing games? You sent her off on a wild goose chase like you did to me?"

"No! How dare you accuse me of such a thing, Constable!" Rosemary said as she looked at the mayor.

"You just mentioned the woods, is she in the woods? Which way did you send her?" Jack said not backing down. "Which way?" he asked again when she didn't respond.

"Past the café!" Rosemary slipped, "I mean…"

"I can't believe you!" Jack stormed out of the saloon, mounted his horse and rode until he rounded the bend. He quickly spotted the picnic basket on the side of the dirt road.

"Elizabeth!" he called. He tied his horse to a tree and headed into the woods. "Elizabeth!" as he walked further in, where could she be? He continued calling to her as he moved in deeper and deeper. "Elizabeth!" He didn't see or hear her and his concern for her well-being quickly began to grow.

Finally he could hear her calling, "Ethan!"

"Elizabeth!"

"Jack?" She spotted his red uniform right away and walked towards him. As they got closer to one another Elizabeth started, "I'm so sorry to be late for our walk Jack but, when Rosemary told me Ethan was asking for me and that he ran out here into the woods, I just had to come!"

Jack was so glad to see that she was ok that he just walked up to her and hugged her. "Don't worry about our walk. I'm just glad you're ok."

Elizabeth was a little surprised by his reaction, wasn't he coming to help find Ethan? She enjoyed his embrace for a moment but quickly stepped out of it concerned for her student. "I can't find Ethan, Jack. I'm so worried about him!" Elizabeth said with concern.

"Rosemary lied to you. Ethan isn't lost; he's safe and sound with his family. I passed them on the road when I was looking for you." Jack said.

"But…" Elizabeth said shocked. "I've been out here worried sick! She made this whole thing up? How dare she involve one of my innocent students in one of her games!"

"I agree." Jack said, feeling angry and guilty that his ex-fiancé caused this all to get closer to him. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even know her or have to deal with this." Jack said.

"I know you feel badly and I appreciate that, it's just…I can't believe her!" Elizabeth said.

They got back to town and went to the saloon to confront Rosemary. They asked her to step outside and she followed.

"You had better start explaining yourself!" Elizabeth started with her firm teacher voice. "Why did you do that Rosemary? I know you're not happy that Jack and I are courting but please leave my students out of your games!" Elizabeth said sternly.

Rosemary wasn't going to admit anything. "I could have sworn I saw a child run into the woods. I guess this is what I get for trying to help? I won't be doing that again!" Rosemary stated, looking to see if anyone was around so she'd have an audience.

"I want you to leave Elizabeth and her students alone. Your issue is with me. I don't even know why you're still here. There's clearly no future here for you." Jack said in a low icy tone.

"I have an appointment I need to keep so if you two are done, I need to go." She said dramatically, turned and walked away.

Once Rosemary was gone, Jack and Elizabeth decided to walk to the café to let Abigail know what happened and that all was well. They decided to go on their walk after all hoping to put the incident with Rosemary behind them but they were both annoyed over what transpired. Jack was losing patience and irritated, and Elizabeth was at her wits-end. As the night went on, Jack and Elizabeth had a misunderstanding on their walk home which led to quite an argument.

As they walked past the saloon, Rosemary just happened to glance out her room window from above. She observed Elizabeth walking away looking quite miffed and Jack looking equally unhappy. "Uh oh, what do we have here?" Rosemary said sarcastically as a mischievous grin came across her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ***I do not own the characters within, all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show! I'd be honored!*** **

***Thank you for your reading and reviewing the story. I really appreciate it!

**Chapter 3**

Elizabeth woke the next morning and slowly made her way downstairs. She was no longer feeling angry but rather down because of her argument with Jack. She found Abigail pulling a batch of biscuits out of the oven as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Elizabeth!" Abigail said cheerfully.

"What's so good about it?" Elizabeth replied.

"Oh dear, did you wake on the wrong side of the bed?" Abigail inquired.

"No, I'm sorry…it's just…Jack and I had a fight over Rosemary last night." Elizabeth said in a defeated tone.

"Elizabeth, it's perfectly normal for a couple to have a spat every now and then, you're human. You two will work it out; you've worked through things before." Abigail said.

"You seem so confident." Elizabeth said.

"Nothing will stand in your way if you are meant for each other, and I believe you are." Abigail smiled and winked as she exited the kitchen with a basket of laundry.

Abigail's words hung in the air as realization hit Elizabeth. "But things do stand in our way. We have had so many obstacles." Elizabeth said to herself, her insecurities getting the best of her. 'Between Rosemary, Jack's transfer, our prides…even Billy came between us. I think it's clear that Rosemary is staying for good. Maybe God is trying to tell us something.' -Elizabeth thought. Sadness came over Elizabeth and she sighed heavily. She decided to head over to the saloon early to throw herself into her school work.

Jack noticed Elizabeth walking to the saloon and quickly headed over to try to fix things. He didn't like being at odds with her. He laid awake all night thinking about her. She was his muse, his art work clearly reflected that. He knew every curve of her face and every shade of blue her in eyes.

Jack stepped inside the saloon unsure where to start. They had not fought like that since their early days. 'Here goes nothing.' -he thought.

"Good morning, Elizabeth. I hope you slept well." Jack said.

"No, actually." She replied looking up at him in a defeated tone.

"Neither did I." said Jack flatly.

They stared at each other for a few seconds and then they spoke simultaneously,

"Jack"/"Elizabeth". A few seconds lingered between the two of them but Jack broke the silence, anxious to put this all behind them.

"Elizabeth…we need to talk about what happened last night" he said as he stepped forward.

"I agree…" Elizabeth said with a bit of hope as she took a step closer. They stopped abruptly however when a miner, Rupert Sokull, was passing through the saloon on his way to work. As usual a chill went through Elizabeth as he looked at her; her gut told her to stay away ever since he came into town. Once he was gone Elizabeth noted the interruption and saw it as another sign, another obstacle. "We're even interrupted…" Elizabeth said sadly to herself.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, confused by her statement.

"There's always something that comes between us, Jack. First it was our pride, then it was Billy, misunderstandings, your transfer and then Rosemary... we're STILL dealing with Rosemary! We fought because of her! Even now, here we are trying to talk and that miner passed through interrupting us. Abigail said that nothing stands in the way if two people are meant to be together." Elizabeth finished with tears in her eyes. "Look at all of the obstacles God keeps putting up for us. I'm beginning to think that maybe we're not meant to be together."

"That's not true!" Jack replied, staring in disbelief that he was hearing this. "Elizabeth…" Jack began with concern but they were interrupted by Tom the bartender who entered the saloon.

"Jack! Gowen's asking for you, there's a fight out in front of his office and he wants back-up." Tom said, out of breath from running.

"See what I mean?" Elizabeth said and quickly turned away so that Tom didn't notice the tears in her eyes.

"Elizabeth…" Jack started.

"Good morning!" Rosemary sang loudly as she descended the saloon stairs. She was grinning from ear to ear because she overheard most of their conversation from the balcony above. She was thrilled at what she overheard!

Elizabeth walked to the bookshelf to hide her face because the tears were freely falling now as one of their obstacles showed up as if on cue.

"Oh, is something wrong?" Rosemary said, looking back and forth when no one acknowledged her grand entrance. Tom, unaware of what was transpiring innocently stated, "There's a fight in front of Gowen's office!"

Realization hit Jack. Elizabeth was right; they were interrupted 3 times now all in a matter of a minute or two. Why did this have to happen? All he wanted to do was to give her comfort and make things right. He took a few steps toward her, "Elizabeth.."

"Jack, they need you!" Tom reminded Jack.

"I'll be right there!" Jack replied but kept his eyes on Elizabeth.

"Jack, you should probably hurry and be on your way!" Rosemary cooed. She could barely contain herself when she saw Elizabeth wiping her eyes. A small giggle escaped her lips.

Jack noticed and sneered at Rosemary. He shortened the distance between him and Elizabeth and spoke softly, "I want to finish this conversation but I have to go."

"I understand." She replied but didn't turn around. With a pained look on his face, Jack turned and followed Tom out the door.

"Well, it's a great day! Enjoy, I know I already am!" Rosemary said as she followed Jack out.

Elizabeth was alone and turned to look out the window. She observed Rosemary calling to Jack as she ran to catch up with him and Tom. Elizabeth walked over to her desk, sunk into her chair and cried. She lost track of time and soon heard her students' laughter and chatter as they approached the saloon. "Oh, no!" she quickly grabbed a small mirror from her purse hoping that her eyes were not red but they were. Suddenly the door swung open and the children began to filter in. "Good morning!" Elizabeth sang with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

More than one student commented on her eyes but she blamed it on allergies. She spent the rest of the day doing her best to stay focused on her students but that was easier said than done.

Meanwhile out in front of Gowen's office, "It appears that everything is fine now, Jack. I'm sorry I interrupted your time with Miss Thatcher before." Tom said with a small smile. He could tell that Jack and Elizabeth had feelings for each other a long time ago and was happy when he heard rumors that they were courting.

"It's ok Tom, duty calls." Jack said.

"She's a wonderful teacher, kind as she is beautiful." Tom said in a fatherly way.

"That she is!" Jack agreed with a smile.

"I want you to know that I still keep an eye on her when she's working late at the saloon, as you asked when you left for Cape Fullerton. You know just as well as I do that the miners tend to be a little frisky from time to time, especially after a few drinks! I remind them to be respectful of the women present, including Miss Thatcher."

"Thank you, Tom." Jack said with a nod.

"That being said, I haven't had the chance to tell you that I had to speak with a miner a few weeks back. He had been paying her a lot of attention and I could tell that it bothered her. I spoke to him and he's backed off, but I just wanted to let you know." Tom said.

Jack couldn't help but be protective, "Who?" he inquired sharply. He was surprised to hear this because Elizabeth never said anything.

"The name is Sokull, Rupert Sokull. He came into town when you were taking those bank robbers to justice. I'll be sure to let you know if anything comes up again but all is well now." Tom said.

"She's very important to me, Tom. I appreciate you looking out for her more than you know." Jack said.

"Of course," Tom said with a smile, "Good day!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ***I do not own the characters within, all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". **

***I do quote Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream" in this chapter so all credit goes to him. **

**Shout out to Hearties who have been reading and reviewing. THANK YOU! HeartieGal14, you imagined it like you were watching an episode of WCTH? That's an amazing compliment! Thank you! I'm did my best to keep everyone in character because I respect the show so much. **

**Chapter 4**

Elizabeth walked to the general store to get a few things for Abigail. As she walked passed the jail, Jack rushed outside. "Elizabeth! I was just about to head over to see you. Can we please finish our conversation from this morning?"

"Of course, although I think you saw for yourself exactly what I was talking about." Elizabeth replied.

"Yes I did but…can we move inside?" Jack said gesturing towards the jail.

"Ok." Elizabeth agreed.

Jack began to speak as soon as he closed the door and stepped towards Elizabeth. "It was tough for me to leave you this morning, I'm so sorry I had to go. You're important to me, Elizabeth."

"I understand. You're the constable and the town needs you." Elizabeth said.

"I know what you have observed but I don't agree that we're not meant to be together." Jack said stepping closer, catching her soft floral scent. All he wanted to do was pull her into his arms, but he didn't know if she would let him. Elizabeth appeared sad, mad and defeated, all at the same time.

Elizabeth looked into his eyes, she missed him already. She didn't want to be at odds with him, but she felt like the odds were against them.

"What makes you so sure, Jack? Rosemary's still here and she's doesn't seem to be going anywhere, obviously she still wants you back. Maybe God wants you to be with her. I want to be with you, but I don't know...perhaps it would be easier if we went back to just being friends?" Elizabeth questioned. She was only venting, not really connected to the fact that her thoughts were just pouring out.

Jack was shocked. "Is that what you want?" he asked, afraid to know the answer.

"No, but…what do we do? How are we ever going to see where our courtship could lead with Rosemary constantly interfering and God putting up so many obstacles?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know." Jack said.

They were both feeling frustrated with the whole situation. "This shouldn't be so hard!" they said simultaneously. They turned and looked at one another. Neither knew what to say or do. 'How can this be happening?' They both thought, their minds racing.

"So we're just friends now?" Jack asked jumping to conclusion.

'He wants to be friends?' -Elizabeth thought. "I don't know. I guess so?" Elizabeth said softly.

"How am I going to…?" Jack was surprised at the rush of sadness and loss he was feeling, he couldn't finish his sentence.

Elizabeth knew what he was going to say. How were they going to just turn off their feelings? As friends there would be no more kissing, hugging, romantic dinners and so on.

"I don't know. Jack, I..." Elizabeth said as her tears welled up and her voice cut off. 'Is this really for the best?' -Elizabeth thought. She knew her emotions were about to bubble over. She could see that Jack was struggling with his. She had to get out of there. "Well…" Elizabeth put her hand out for him to shake, but again her voice cut off.

Feeling defeated Jack shook her hand and said "Friends it is." They both turned away from each other quickly trying to hide their emotions.

Elizabeth walked out of the jail so quickly with tears in her eyes that her vision was blurred. She ended up missing two steps and tumbled to the ground. Hearing a loud thump and her whimper of pain, Jack ran outside. He found her on the ground and clutching her knee.

"Elizabeth! Are you ok?" He said as he rushed down to her.

"No!" She was not ok, physically or emotionally.

As Jack crouched down next to her, she could see that he was a bit glassy eyed, "What happened?" Jack asked.

"I must have missed a step or two." Elizabeth said, wincing in pain. They could see a little bit of blood seeping through the fabric of her skirt. "You're bleeding! Let me help you up." Jack said.

She winced in pain as they stood and paused for a moment, "Thank you. Let me try to walk." Elizabeth said. She took a step but once Elizabeth put her weight on it, she immediately fell forward, "Ow!" she cried out. Jack caught her, almost falling himself. "I'm sorry!" She choked out as she looked at him.

"It's ok, let me take you home." He picked her up effortlessly and carried her over to the café.

"Abigail!" Jack called as he stepped inside with Elizabeth in his arms.

"Yes? Oh, Elizabeth what happened?" Abigail said rushing over.

"I fell while leaving the jail and hurt my knee."

"Well, it's a good thing you have this knight in red serge to take care of you!" Abigail said smiling. Her smile quickly faded as she realized they wouldn't look at each other.

Truth be told, they were enjoying being this close to each other even if it was for a few minutes because it would likely be their last time. It would not be proper to be this close physically as friends. Feeling the tension, Abigail asked Jack to place Elizabeth on the couch and excused herself to get a towel and ice.

Jack did as instructed and walked over to the couch. Elizabeth was disappointed that he was about to let her go because it felt so symbolic. Jack placed Elizabeth on the couch and looked into her eyes. Elizabeth reached up and placed her hand on his cheek before he moved away, "Thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome." Jack said as he placed his hand over her's.

They felt that familiar draw to one another as they leaned in slowly, but they stopped as the realization hit them that they were just friends now. They quickly pulled back and Jack moved away. "If you need _anything_…good night." Jack said awkwardly. He turned and was almost out the door as Abigail came back in the room. He made brief eye contact with her and closed the door.

"Elizabeth, what's going on between you and Jack?" Abigail demanded as she started to tend to her knee.

"Oh, Abigail! We're…we're just friends now." Elizabeth said with a fresh batch of tears streaming down her face.

"What? Why?" Abigail was shocked. 'Those two are so in love that it's preposterous to think they would go back to being friends!' -Abigail thought.

"Ouch! That ice is cold!" Elizabeth complained.

"It's supposed to be. Now go on and tell me!" Abigail demanded once again.

Elizabeth filled her in on all that had transpired. Abigail was disappointed but encouraged Elizabeth to have faith. "Elizabeth, I understand your reasoning, but everyone's life is full of obstacles. Every relationship has its ups and downs. The important thing is that you don't give up, that you face life's obstacles _together_. I'm sure you've read Shakespeare's 'A Mid-Summer Night's Dream'?

Elizabeth nodded.

"Then I'm sure you would recall his famous line about true love. He wrote, and I quote: 'The course of true love never did run smooth.' Now be honest, are you in love with Jack?"

Elizabeth looked down, "Yes, I've never felt like this towards anyone before."

Abigail smiled, "Do you see a future with him?"

"Of course I do, the children in my dreams have his eyes." Elizabeth said sheepishly.

Abigail grinned even wider, "Then talk to Jack and do not allow any obstacles, interruptions or Rosemary to get in your way! Be bold and tell him how you feel…this is your future! No one is guaranteed tomorrow, the families here know that better than anyone."

Jack's mind was racing from the day and night's events as he walked back towards the jail. Suddenly he heard Rosemary called to him. "Jack!"

'No, not now!' -Jack thought. "What do you want Rosemary?" Jack asked, this was not what he needed right now. All he wanted to do was to get back to the jail and be alone.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Elizabeth this morning."

"You were eavesdropping?" Jack asked in a disgusted tone.

Rosemary wasn't going to back down, she may have a chance with him and she wanted to strike while the iron was hot. "I'm afraid she's right. If you were meant to be you two wouldn't have such difficulty. I think it's time you realize that fate has brought me back to you. I was wrong to leave you and we have our second chance now; clearly fate, God, whatever, is at hand here! Why don't we give us another shot and resume our engagement or at least go back to courting?"

"Because I'm…was courting Elizabeth!" Jack said looking towards the café. He didn't mean to let that slip but he was losing his patience.

"Well then you're free to court me!" Rosemary said.

"I don't even trust you, Rosie! You're not even the woman I asked to marry. Sometimes, I really don't know who you are, you've changed and playing all of these games! I'm glad we didn't get married. I'm so sorry but I don't love you anymore Rosie. I told you that's history! My interests lie solely in Elizabeth and my feelings for her are stronger than they ever were for you. I'm sorry and I will not discuss this again." Jack said firmly and began to walk away.

"Jack wait! We've known each other forever; can we at least start back as friends?" Rosie suggested, hoping to hook him with that and quickly escalate the relationship to romance. Having known Jack for the majority of their lives, Rosie knew which buttons to push. "Think of what our families would say if they knew we couldn't even be friends."

"I've had my fill of friends tonight" Jack said. Trouble was that Rosie was a connection to his home, family and his life before becoming a Mountie. A little part of him felt that he should at least be friends with her but after everything that she's done, "I'd have to think about that. As far as considering our families, you should have considered that when you broke things off." Jack said.

Rosemary chose to ignore that statement, "Well you didn't say no, you'd think about it. I'll take that as a yes." Rosie smiled.

Jack let out a heavy sigh, shook his head and walked away from her. The night's events had made him weary. "Please let this all be a bad dream." He said to himself as he walked up the steps of the jail.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ***I do not own the characters within, all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show! I'd be honored!*** **

**Shout out to the Hearties who have been reading and to those who have been reviewing; Cherylinboston, HeartieGal14, Alwaysintreble, Cindie Henrich, BellaItaliana93 and the "guests" to the site. Thank you for your support!**

**Chapter 5**

One week later…

Elizabeth was thankful that her knee was better in the days that followed, the pain subsided and the scrape and bruising was healing quickly. Elizabeth's heart was not on the mend however, she and Jack saw very little of each other as the week passed. When they did see each other it was apparent that things had quickly become quite awkward between them because they were not sure how to act now. Elizabeth prayed she would have a chance to talk to him in private but their interaction was brief at best; they didn't say anything more than a cordial "Hello" around town.

Abigail was quite busy this morning in the café. She was happy that business was good and every table was filled. One customer was missing however; Jack had not been in all week.

"Good morning, Jack! It's nice to see you!" Abigail greeted.

Jack nodded and gave her small smile.

"I've missed our morning chats; your biscuits and coffee went cold every day this past week." Abigail said.

"I thought it was for the best." Jack said knowing that Abigail knew he and Elizabeth were no longer courting.

"Thought it was best for whom?" Abigail asked pointedly.

Jack looked away. 'Good point. She always has a way with words.' -He thought.

"Would you mind handing this to the table behind you?" Abigail asked handing him a small plate.

"Of course." Jack said.

Abigail headed back into the kitchen and saw that Elizabeth had just come down, "Good morning, Abigail!"

'This should be interesting!' Abigail thought, "Good morning!"

Jack walked into the kitchen and saw her. 'There she is!' -Jack thought. 'Do I stay? Do I go? Does she want me to? Maybe I should have come when I knew she was at school, but I was hoping to see her.'

"Jack!" Elizabeth was surprised. She knew he hadn't been in all week. 'Is he here to see me?' she thought, hope rising.

"Good morning." Jack said. He didn't know how to interpret her surprise. He couldn't tell if she was happy to see him or not?

They just looked at one another briefly and then quickly looked away.

'Oh, brother! Maybe I could get them to sit down together' –Abigail thought. "Anyone hungry?" she suggested with a smile. "My tables are full but our sitting area here will do." Abigail said.

Jack suddenly felt too awkward to stay. "Actually, I'm going to have to take my biscuits to go." He said as he glanced at Elizabeth and then away.

Elizabeth was disappointed, "I'll need to take the biscuits to go as well. I have a great deal of work to do before the children arrive." Elizabeth said, following his lead. She glanced at him and then quickly away.

"Sorry to hear that." Abigail said. She had pre-bagged biscuits for the miners and had a few bags left over. She handed them each a bag, "Well then, I wish you both a productive day, in more ways than one." Abigail said in a serious tone.

They both knew what she meant. Jack and Elizabeth both moved to exit the café. Jack opened the door and allowed Elizabeth to exit first. "Thank you, Constable."

"You're welcome." Jack said.

As they stepped into the street, Elizabeth thought, 'What am I doing? I want to be able to talk to him, I have to try harder so that I can say what I need to say!' "Jack!" Elizabeth blurted out, her voice in a panic.

He stopped immediately, "Yeah?"

She suddenly didn't know what to say. "I…I hope you have a nice day." She said.

"I hope you do too, Elizabeth." Jack said.

They turned around and went their separate ways.

A few days later, Elizabeth was heading over to the saloon for school with a basket filled with items. She passed Rosemary heading towards the café and she did her best to not make eye contact. "Good morning!" Rosemary sang.

"Morning." Elizabeth said dryly, thankful she was heading in the opposite direction.

Elizabeth then passed a group of miners heading off to work. Many nodded or tipped their hat. A couple of the men said good morning and she replied in kind. Among the group was Mr. Sokull who smiled at her, "Morning, Miss Thatcher."

She looked away from him quickly, "Good morning." She said flatly. She really didn't like this man.

"It is now that I've seen you." He replied with a smile.

Elizabeth's stomach turned slightly from his attention and she moved faster down the street. 'I wish Jack still walked me to the saloon in the mornings. I hope Mr. Sokull isn't going to start showing me attention again.' -Elizabeth thought with concern. 'Well, if he does I will just have to handle it like I did before. Jack wasn't around then. Would he help me now after everything that's happened? Tom helped me, maybe he would be willing to talk to him again if needed.' -Elizabeth thought.

In her haste and lost in thought, she did not notice some of her students were playing tag as they waited for school to start. The boys accidently bumped into her knocking the basket from her hands and spilling everything in the street. "Boys, please be more careful!" she said as they ran away, too caught up in their game.

She brought herself to the ground to pick up her things. "What a mess! Can this day get any worse?" She whispered.

Jack happened to be passing by and saw what transpired. He quickly walked over to help her. He squatted down next to her and began to pick up items. They came face to face with each other and stared for a moment. 'This day just got better!' –Elizabeth thought.

"Hello" said Elizabeth.

"Hi" said Jack.

He handed her a book and they both felt something course through them as their hands touched.

"Oh, thank you." Elizabeth said softly looking into his eyes. She missed him.

"Of course." Jack said matching her soft tone and glancing at her lips. He cleared his throat, "Anything for a friend." He placed the rest of the items in the basket.

They both stood and he tipped his hat, "Ma'am." He said and quickly walked away. Elizabeth was thankful for the help but disappointed to see him leave so quickly, she was hoping to make a little more conversation. She proceeded to the saloon knowing her students would brighten her day.

Jack walked to the café and saw Tom stepping out onto the porch.

"Jack!" Tom said shaking Jack's hand.

"Morning, Tom!"

"Still finding the jail more comfortable than the saloon?" Tom joked.

"Without a doubt!" Jack smiled. "Has everyone been behaving at the saloon? You haven't called on me this week." Jack had been staying back from the saloon unless Tom needed him because Rosemary was usually entertaining the miners there at night.

"Actually I was just going to ask if you wouldn't mind coming by the next few nights. The men have been a little more unruly lately, perhaps it's the full moon." Tom said.

"Or the alcohol!" Jack said with a smile. He took a deep breath, "Has that miner Sokull been behaving? You still have to point him out to me."

"Now Jack, I've told you several times already that I will make you aware if I see or hear anything that requires your attention. I'm a man of my word. I'm sure she'd be flattered to know that you check up on her so often." Tom ended with a smile.

Jack just nodded, he wasn't sure about that. He wasn't sure where he stood with Elizabeth. He still felt things, but did she?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ***I do not own the characters within, all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show! I'd be honored!*** **

Hearties, sorry it took me so long to update but this chapter is a long one. I hope you enjoy it as the story unfolds more. I noted a few people said they cried with chapter 4 & 5. I'm sorry! Thank you for your reviews and your support. I started off unsure to post and now I can't wait! Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

**Chapter 6**

Jack rode into town after his rounds and was exhausted from the day. He knew Tom wanted him over at the saloon tonight but frankly he was too tired to deal with the noise, some drunk miners and Rosemary. 'I think I'll turn in early tonight.' He rode past the café on the way to the saloon and couldn't help but to look up at Elizabeth's window.

He continued on and stopped in at the saloon. "Tom, I'll be here if you need me but I need to get some sleep. I promise I'll be here tomorrow night. Send someone over to the jail if you need me."

"All right." Tom said.

Jack went to the jail, fed the dog and hit the pillow. He quickly fell asleep but he soon woke to the sound of an infant crying. His eyes flew open and he quickly realized that he was having his reoccurring dream. Jack immediately felt a sense of elation as his dream unfolded just like always.

"I'll get her this time, Jack." Elizabeth said in a sleepy voice.

Jack sat up quickly. "Elizabeth!" he said as he jumped out of bed and hugged her.

"Yes?" She asked and appeared surprised by his actions.

"I've missed you so much! I'm so happy you're here with me!" Jack said as he held and kissed her.

"Of course I'm here with you." Elizabeth said looking at him like he was crazy. "You need to let me go so I can get the baby, or she's going to wake the town!"

He let her go and she walked over to get the baby. She brought the little one over to him. "I think she needs to be changed. Can you hold her?" She asked.

"Of course!" Jack said as he took his daughter. Every time he dreamt this, he stroked his daughter's brown hair and looked into her eyes that were the same shade of blue as Elizabeth's.

Elizabeth always came right back in to change her but she didn't this time. "Elizabeth?" Jack called. "Shh…it's ok daddy's got you." Jack said to comfort the baby. "Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth?" Rosemary said entering the room. "You wanted to name her Elizabeth?" Rosemary said gesturing towards the baby.

"Rosie? Where's Elizabeth?" Jack asked 'Oh no…this can't be happening!'-he thought.

"Who's Elizabeth?" She demanded. Jack looked down to see that his daughter's appearance had totally changed. "Who's Elizabeth?" She demanded again. Jack stood with the baby in his arms and went to the next room where Elizabeth went. "Where is she?" He said in a panic moving from room to room.

Jack woke up in a sweat. He rubbed his face with his hands. 'I've got to talk to her right now.' He thought as he stood. It's only 1:36am, it will have to wait for now. 'How am I going to sleep after that?' he thought as he rolled over.

Elizabeth and Abigail were working in the kitchen. They were packaging to go bags for the miners when they overheard two women gossiping in the café. The women were seated at the table closest to the kitchen.

"Did you hear? Rosemary said the Constable asked her to reconsider his marriage proposal." One woman said.

"Isn't he courting Miss Thatcher? My goodness he's a busy man!" said the other woman.

Abigail could see Elizabeth's eyes get big. 'Jack decided to be with her after all?' –Elizabeth thought. "Abigail! Do you think it's true?" Elizabeth whispered, suddenly nervous.

"Elizabeth, before you believe them you need to remember that when it comes to Rosemary, things are not always as they seem." Abigail said.

"You're right, I'll try to keep that in mind but…" Elizabeth said as tears sprang in her eyes.

"I understand and I hope it's not true." Abigail said.

"I need some air, are you ok here?" She asked gesturing at their work.

"Yes, go on." Abigail said.

Elizabeth decided to take a walk and headed away from town. It was cloudy out, 'How appropriate, it matches my mood' -Elizabeth thought. 'What if those women are right and I'm too late! I can't believe I suggested that maybe God has a plan for them.' Elizabeth scolded herself. 'What was I thinking?' She thought wiping her tears away.

Abigail's words came back to mind, '…remember when it comes to Rosemary, things are not always as they seem.' That was true, but she needed more proof which made her feel a little bit better.

Elizabeth could see a man on a horse approaching her up ahead. She quickly recognized the man as Mr. Avery. 'Oh no, he's going to see that I'm upset! He's waving, this is so embarrassing!' Elizabeth thought.

He slowed his horse. "Elizabeth!" he smiled but it quickly faded. "Oh…you look upset. Something I can help you with?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so." Elizabeth said embarrassed that she was caught. She blinked her eyes trying to clear them.

He dismounted and handed her a handkerchief. "Ok well, if you ever need an ear to listen, I can assure you as a professional and as a friend that I will keep it between us." Bill said.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said.

"Just us." Bill said trying to reassure her. He turned back toward his horse but she stopped him.

"Do you promise?" Elizabeth asked. She could really use an objective ear right now.

Bill stopped and turned around, "I promise. What can I help you with?" Bill asked.

"I feel as though I'm being too bold in asking you this, but do you know if Jack asked Rosemary to reconsider his marriage proposal, or if they're courting?" Elizabeth asked.

Bill was direct, "Elizabeth, I'm not one to get involved in my co-worker's personal life."

Elizabeth looked down; she was expecting him to say that.

"However, I do consider Jack a friend of mine. That being said, I have not seen evidence of your inquiry, but I don't know. She is around him a lot." Bill said.

"Of course she is." Elizabeth said sarcastically as she crossed her arms and looked away.

Bill couldn't help but smile. He and Abigail had been hoping those two would work it out soon but agreed that they had to figure things out on their own so they could build their strength, bond and love to withstand life's challenges.

"Respectfully Elizabeth, you should talk to him about this." Bill said.

"I'm trying to take the opportunity but they seem to be too few and far between." Elizabeth said.

"I hope things work out for you two." Bill said.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said still feeling down.

"Rosemary is a rather…interesting lady." Bill said.

"Interesting isn't the word." Elizabeth said dryly.

"Well interesting in that she's ever the actress and yet she's found herself in a little town like this." Bill said, his investigative side found that odd.

"I have to admit that I find it strange too." Elizabeth said. "On the surface of course she wants Jack back in her life, but why would she continue to stick around after he has told her time and time again, that he's not interested. Why would one stay to watch their former fiancé court someone else in small town when your career and dream is in New York? She's already established a life there and would have a great deal of opportunities after the past two years. I've already established a life here in much less time than that. If she wanted him back why did she wait to return to his life after two years? Jack said she's different, that she's not the Rosemary he knew. Sure she was dramatic and over the top, but she didn't play games like she does now. It makes me wonder what happened in New York? I think something did! I think you or Jack should investigate that because frankly, I think it's rather suspicious!" Elizabeth concluded with such vigor that Bill just had to smile.

"Jack spoke of your intellect, he wasn't kidding! I think you've just added investigator to your repertoire. You've convinced me!" Bill said with a smile. "I have a friend in New York, he's been living there for some time since he married. I'll send a telegram when I get back to town to inquire." Bill said.

"Really? That would be wonderful! Oh, and please don't forget to keep this between us. You promised!" Elizabeth said.

"Of course, Elizabeth. I'll let you know if I hear anything." Bill said as he mounted his horse.

"Ok, thank you."

"Talk to Jack." Bill said as he tipped his hat and rode away.

Bill sent the telegram as soon as he got back into town and then headed to the jail to file some paperwork.

"Hey Jack!" Bill said as he entered the jail.

"Hi Bill, I'm heading out to do my rounds. How was your trip back to town?" Jack said.

"It was…informative." Bill said. Jack looked at him with a strange look. Bill smiled and walked away. "Have you spoken to Miss Thatcher yet?"

Jack looked down, "I told you she wants to be friends." Jack said.

"Things are not always as they seem. Trust me." Bill said.

Jack nodded and walked out of the jail to do his rounds. As soon as he mounted his horse, he saw Rosemary approaching him and calling to him. "Hello, Jack!" She said sweetly.

"Hi." He said.

"So are we friends again? You've kept me waiting for almost 2 weeks now. I think I deserve an answer." Rosemary said.

He noticed Elizabeth coming back from her walk up the street, his attention moved to her. He thought about his dream last night. He noted the miners' shift had ended and they were heading back to the saloon. He took notice of two miners who had stopped to talk to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth walked toward the café. "Hello there Miss Thatcher!" Rupert Sokull said as if they were old friends.

"Mr. Sokull." Elizabeth said looking away.

"Please call me Rupert." He said with a smile.

"I'd rather not." She responded and walked into the café.

Jack watched Elizabeth walk inside and the men walking away and returned his attention back to Rosemary who had been rambling on the whole time.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jack asked having missed everything.

"You owe it to me to let me know if we can at least start over as friends!" Rosemary repeated herself.

"I've thought about it, the answer is no. If it wasn't for your games, I'd still be courting Elizabeth." Jack said firmly.

"But Jack!" Rosemary said in a panic. 'I can't lose him, I need him or I've wasted all this time here!' She thought. "I understand, you need more time to think about it." Rosemary said.

"No I don't. I have rounds to do, good day." Jack said and rode away.

Rosemary saw Rupert Sokull heading into the saloon and she decided it was time for her ace in the hole. She was on a mission.

She walked in to find miners were washing up and beginning their first rounds of drinks for the night.

"You're here early, Rosemary! You want to start singing earlier than usual?" Tom asked.

"No, I'm here to chat with someone." Rosemary said sweetly.

"Uh…ok." Tom said. He watched Rosemary make her way toward Rupert Sokull. Tom was surprised she would want to speak with him as he was not a man of good character.

"Excuse me, Mr. Sokull? May I have a word with you?" Rosemary asked.

"Sure thing." Rupert said.

"I've heard that you're interested in Miss Thatcher…" Rosemary began.

The next day, Elizabeth's students noticed that Jack had not been by the saloon in almost two weeks. They whispered about it at recess for days. They were quite accustomed to seeing the Mountie visit their teacher on a daily basis. Some students asked Elizabeth about his absence but she simply stated that he was 'probably too busy'. The children were wiser than she expected however, and they noted the hint of sadness in her eyes.

While at recess, the class saw Jack arrive and tip his hat at Elizabeth and the children. He moved to go directly inside the jail but saw that little Emily was fixing her boot on the steps of the jail.

"Emily! Do you need help with your boot?" Jack said as he sat down next to her.

"No thanks! I'm 7 now so I'm big, and I can do it myself." She said confidently.

"You're right!" Jack smiled.

"Mountie Jack, how come you don't come by to see Miss Thatcher anymore? Don't you like her anymore? She's still pretty and she smells real nice. She was sad when you left town to catch bad guys. I don't think she likes it when you're not around." Emily said with such innocence.

Jack's eyes darted across the street to Elizabeth who was laughing with a student. "I don't like to be away from her either." Jack blurted out. He didn't mean to reveal so much to this small child.

"So how come you don't come visit her anymore?" Emily asked with a confused look on her face.

Jack sighed, "Emily, it's…it's grown up stuff. You'll understand when you're a grown up." Jack said, unsure how to answer her question.

"Grown up stuff? Mama says that too." Emily said.

"You need to enjoy being 7, Emily! You should go have fun and play." Jack said with a smile.

Emily smiled at him and waved goodbye as she ran towards her classmates.

Elizabeth called to her class, "Recess is over, children!" She was curious what Emily and Jack were talking about but it was time to get back to work. As she went to close the saloon door, Elizabeth saw Jack still sitting on the steps and looking over at her, a small smile on his lips. 'She misses me!' he thought.

Elizabeth noticed his small smile, a little gesture but it felt good to see it. She smiled at him in return and put her hand up to give a little wave. He returned a brilliant smile and her heart skipped a beat.

'God, please give me a chance to talk to him and make things right. I can't take it anymore!' Elizabeth prayed silently. Little did she know that she wouldn't have to wait much longer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ***I do not own the characters within, all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". The character Rupert Sokull is mine but you can have him! ;)**

**Chapter 7**

Later that night, after almost two weeks of heartache, awkward interactions and missing one another, Jack and Elizabeth found themselves at the saloon. Elizabeth was there researching math strategies to help a student who was struggling. Jack spotted her across the saloon as soon as he walked in.

'Enough is enough!' -he thought. He missed her and after speaking with Emily, it sounded as though she missed him too. Elizabeth's smile and wave earlier today gave him added hope; plus his dream the other night was still bothering him. Even Bill mentioned things may not be as they seem. He immediately walked over to say hello.

He took a deep breath.

"Hi Elizabeth, I see you're working late." His smile was soft but he felt determined to squash the awkwardness that had settled in between them.

"Hi, Jack! Yes, I am. How are you?" Elizabeth said a little more enthusiastically than she expected to.

"Ok. Do you have a new test that you need to try out on a guinea pig?" Jack asked as his smile grew bigger.

Elizabeth smiled, "No, not this time!" They both recalled that happier time and they locked eyes for a moment. The miners' loud laughter over at the bar snapped them out of their reverie. They both looked over to see what the commotion was all about.

"I uh, received a telegram that said there's a big storm on the way from the east." Jack said hoping to keep their conversation going.

"Really?"

"Yeah, thunder, lightning, heavy winds…" Jack explained, noticing the concern that came over Elizabeth's face.

"Oh, no, I hate thunderstorms! They make me nervous." Elizabeth said, practically cringing.

At first Jack was going to joke with her to keep the mood light, but now he wanted to give her comfort. "I'd be happy to walk you home if the storm begins by the time you're ready to leave."

'He wants to walk me home?' -she thought. Elizabeth loved that idea because it would be her chance to be with him and to finally talk. "Ok!" She said with a smile.

Suddenly Elizabeth noticed Rosemary walking over to the table and she recalled the rumor that she and Jack were seeing one another. "I'd like that but there's Rosemary and I'm sure she wouldn't like it." Elizabeth said looking down with a touch of sadness in her voice.

"I don't care what Rosemary thinks." Jack said firmly.

Elizabeth's looked up quickly, surprised by his reaction. 'They must not be together for an answer like that!' she thought.

"There you are, Jack!" Rosemary said dramatically.

"I'm busy right now." Jack said keeping his eyes on Elizabeth.

A loud commotion near the bar drew everyone's attention as some miners became rowdy. Jack excused himself to see what the commotion was all about before it got out of control. Rosemary smiled at Elizabeth and followed Jack over.

When the miners had calmed down, Tom called Jack over, "Hey Jack, I took the liberty of fixing you some tea."

"Thanks, Tom." Jack replied. A man began to make conversation with Jack about the Mounted Police. Throughout their conversation, Jack couldn't help but to keep looking over at Elizabeth. 'She is so beautiful'-he thought. He noticed that he wasn't the only man to take notice of her. 'As long as no one touched, they'd live' –Jack thought. 'I think that went well, it's a start. Things have been so awkward between us, what if we never fully recover?'

Once again the group by the bar was loud and rowdy. Someone accidently bumped into Rosemary, "My, how rude! Is that how you treat a lady?", she said to the man in front of Jack. She was hoping to get a reaction out of him; perhaps Jack would defend her honor.

Jack addressed the bar, "Calm down everyone and be respectful towards all the women present. I may not be in uniform but my authority is still the same."

Elizabeth overheard Jack's announcement to the crowd on the other side of the room and thought, 'This town is so fortunate to have a constable like Jack.' She kept looking over at him and hoping he would return.

After a few minutes, Rosemary looked over at Elizabeth and a mischievous grin came across her face. Her plan to seal the deal and separate Jack and Elizabeth for good was about to take flight. It appeared that Rupert Sokull took her bait. Rosemary was aware that Rupert made comments about being interested in Elizabeth in the past so, she sought him out yesterday to make him aware that she was available and interested in him. He was extremely pleased when Rosemary told him that Elizabeth was no longer seeing the Constable. Rupert said he didn't want any trouble with the law; he didn't share that it was because of his criminal record. Rosemary assured him, "Don't worry! Jack broke things off with Elizabeth because he wanted to rekindle our engagement. Believe me, Elizabeth is interested in you and finds you quite handsome!"

Rupert Sokull now stood next to Elizabeth as she worked.

"Oh no, Jack! Are you ok? I'm so sorry you had to find out this way." Rosemary said dramatically as she rubbed his arm.

"Find out about what?" Jack asked as he pulled away from her.

"About Elizabeth and Mr. Sokull, of course." Rosemary said confidently.

"What? What about them?" Jack said, looking confused.

"They've been seeing each other. I'm sure you're upset but it's for the best that you find out now." Rosemary lied.

"Wait, Rupert Sokull? They're not seeing each other!" Jack said.

Tom rushed over, "Um, Jack…Sokull is talking to Elizabeth." Tom said nervously.

Jack immediately looked over to where Elizabeth was sitting and saw a man talking to her. "Is that him?" he asked as his brow furrowed.

Across the room, Elizabeth felt as though someone was staring at her. She looked up and saw Mr. Sokull looming over her as he stood next to the table. 'Oh no, go away!' -she thought. This man gave her the creeps. He made her uneasy, mostly from the way he looked at her.

"Miss Thatcher, you look especially beautiful tonight." Rupert said in a gruff voice.

Elizabeth froze for a split second then she stood, "Thank you" she said as she attempted to put her books back.

Rupert stepped to the side and blocked her way. "May I have the next dance when they change the record?" he asked.

"No, thank you. Excuse me." Elizabeth said nervously but he blocked her way again. He was standing so close to her that she could smell the alcohol on his breath and realized he was drunk.

"That's too bad, Miss Thatcher. I could dance with you all night. In fact, I'd dance you right up to my room." He winked and touched her arm. Repulsed by the impropriety of his insinuation and his touch, Elizabeth stepped back.

Jack didn't like the way that Rupert was smiling and leaning in so close to talk to Elizabeth. 'Calm down!'-he thought but when he saw Elizabeth stand and try to walk away, only to have Rupert block her way, his jaw tightened. Jack watched as Rupert blocked her again and then caressed Elizabeth's arm. He saw Elizabeth recoil and he flew into action. Keeping his eyes fixed on the scene, Jack moved passed Rosemary, pushed a few miners and chairs out of his way, as he weaved through the crowd to get to Elizabeth.

After being blocked twice, Elizabeth turned around to walk the other way but Rupert grabbed her wrist, spun her around and pulled her into an embrace. Elizabeth's heart was racing with fear as she struggled to get free. "Hey come on now, I hear you're available and interested and I'm _very_ interested in you." Rupert slurred as he moved in just inches from her face in an attempt to kiss her.

Elizabeth struggled to break free from his hold. "Please, let go of me!" Elizabeth said with a terrified look on her face.

Seeing Rupert's hold on Elizabeth, Jack saw red and launched himself at the man. "Let go of her!" Jack yelled as he broke Rupert's hold on Elizabeth. Jack felt as though he was in a primal mode, no he was in bear mode. He wanted to tear this man apart. Rupert fought back, but Jack quickly gained the upper hand as he fought and tackled the man. He pinned Rupert to the ground, "How dare you touch her!" Jack yelled.

"Jack…Jack! I'll take it from here." Bill said as he placed a firm hand on Jack's shoulder, snapping him back to reality. "I'll book him for harassment?"

"Yeah and whatever else you can throw at him!" Jack said sharply trying to catch his breath. He took a calming breath, leaned in close to Rupert and said, "If you ever lay a finger on my Elizabeth again…may God help you! Do I make myself clear?" Jack said strengthening his hold to cause more pain. "Do I?"

"Ow! Yesss!" Rupert practically squealed. His shoulders and arms felt as though they were on fire because of Jack's hold.

Elizabeth stood there frozen trying to calm her racing heart. She gasped when she heard Jack refer to her as 'his'. For a brief moment hope sprang into her heart. He certainly didn't react that way when that rowdy miners bumped into Rosemary.

Bill nodded to Jack as he took over the hold and moved Rupert towards the exit. "Tom I'll be at the jail if you need me. I think the Constable will be busy." Bill said with a small smile.

Jack turned to Elizabeth and could see that she was visibly shaken. "Elizabeth, are you ok?" he said as he walked over to her.

All she wanted to do was to jump into Jack's arms to feel safe and comforted. "Jack…" her voice cracked as she took a step towards him, but she suddenly became aware that they had the entire saloon's eyes on them. She took a calming breath and found her voice, "Constable, would you please escort me home?"

Jack nodded knowing they'd talk outside away from prying eyes, "Of course, Miss Thatcher." They quickly walked toward the doors of the saloon anxious to be alone.

Rosemary simply stood with her mouth open wide; her plan totally backfired. She didn't expect Rupert to act so badly and she didn't expect a typically mild mannered Jack to react so strongly. 'He must really be in love with her' -she thought. It was obvious, this game was over. She had wasted an awful lot of time in this small town. She headed upstairs to her room to think.

Once outside, Jack ushered Elizabeth just to the side of the saloon so they could have some privacy away from prying eyes. Neither could wait to walk all the way to the café, they had to talk now.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked with concern as he looked her over. He noted that she was holding her wrist. "He hurt you?" He asked as he lifted her wrist, brought it to his lips and gently kissed it.

Elizabeth couldn't hold back any longer and she hugged him. "Thank you, Jack! I was so scared! I was just minding my own business and then he…"

"I know! It's ok, you're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you." Jack whispered in her ear as he held her tightly.

She took comfort in his embrace for a moment. "I see that, I think everyone in the saloon knows you won't let anyone hurt me." Elizabeth said shyly.

Jack pulled back, "I'm sorry if that embarrassed you Elizabeth, but to see Sokull with his hands on you like that…I can't help myself when it comes to you." Jack said.

"I've missed you so much, Jack! I can't do this anymore! I can't just be friends with you. Is there any chance we can resume our courtship? Unless of course your feelings have changed or you rekindled your relationship with Rosemary?" Elizabeth asked because she just had to be sure.

"Of course not! My feelings for you haven't changed, they're just as strong. I've never felt for anyone the way I feel about you, Elizabeth. That's how I know that we are meant to be together." Jack said.

Elizabeth smiled but continued because she had to get everything out. "I don't want anyone getting in our way anymore, especially us! We have to face life's obstacles together…united! I want to face life's obstacles _with_ you."

"I want that too!" Jack said.

They smiled at one another. "I have to agree with you. I've never felt so strongly for anyone either. I've certainly never envisioned a future with anyone before you." Elizabeth said.

"Really?" He said, surprised.

"So, are we courting again?" Elizabeth asked hopeful.

"Yes, but I want to hear more about the how you envision your future with me." Jack said, with a mischievous smile.

Suddenly feeling shy, Elizabeth said "Well…" she looked down but suddenly felt determined. 'Be bold! This is your future…' Abigail's words came back to her. Looking directly into his eyes, Elizabeth said "In my dreams…my children have your eyes."

"Is that so!" Jack said surprised.

Elizabeth looked down, "Yes..." she whispered.

"That's funny because in my dreams they have your eyes." Jack said as he grinned.

They smiled at each other, slowly leaned in and kissed. "I love you, Elizabeth." Jack said softly.

"I love you too, Jack!" she said as they leaned in and kissed again.

Thunder could be heard in the distance as the storm was rolling in. The wind kicked up as lighting streaked across the sky. "Come on, let me walk you home." He said as he released her. He then held his arm out for her to take. "Stay close though, I may need you to protect me from this storm, they make me nervous." Jack joked as if they had never broken up.

"Jack! That's not funny, I can't help it." Elizabeth swatted his arm with a smile. "I know it's only a warm and cold air mass colliding but I've seen lightning strike causing fires and serious damage. It's scary!"

"Fair enough." Jack said as they began to walk.

A bolt of lightning followed by a loud crash of thunder made Elizabeth jump. She held onto Jack a little tighter and he stopped walking. "I'm sorry!" she said as she pulled back.

Jack just smiled at her, he secretly loved it when she did that. "So, you're scared of spiders, snakes, bugs, thunderstorms…" Jack said as they resumed walking.

'Mice too' –Elizabeth thought but she wasn't going to reveal that. "Jack! It's not fair that you know my weaknesses. Don't you have any?" Elizabeth said.

Jack stopped walking, "You're my weakness, Elizabeth." He said as he placed his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes. "I'd do anything for you! I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you. I'm so thankful that I was there tonight." Jack said seriously. "And for the record, I'm not making fun of you! I'm just trying to make sure I know exactly what's going to get you to jump into my arms." Jack said playfully with a smile.

"Oh…" Elizabeth smiled as she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. 'Thank you God!' -Elizabeth silently prayed. They continued walking to the café, happy and relieved to be putting the last two weeks behind them.

They arrived at the café but they were not ready to leave one another. They walked up the steps and looked at each other. "Well, I guess I'll see you…" Jack started but Elizabeth cut in, "Would you like to come in for tea, or a pastry, or…water?"

Jack smiled at that, "Water?"

"I…I don't want you to leave yet." Elizabeth said with a small smile.

"Good, I'm not ready to leave you. I've missed you." Jack said.

"I've missed you, too." She said.

They smiled and walked in. Elizabeth moved to put a pot of boiling water on and Jack reached for the pastries.

Meanwhile in the jail, "She set me up!" Rupert Sokull said to Bill.

**To be continued...**

*****Hearties, here's to hoping that you all had what I like to refer to as a "Happy Heartie Sigh" with J & E's reunion. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ***I do not own the characters within, all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show! I'd be honored!*****

**Chapter 8**

"She set me up!" Rupert Sokull said to Bill through the bars of the jail cell.

"Who did?" Bill inquired.

"Rosemary! She said the Constable was engaged to her and that Miss Thatcher was interested in me." Sokull said angrily

"Well that's certainly not the case." Bill said. Sokull had been talking in circles since they got to the jail. Bill was doing the best he could to be patient with the man as he tried to piece everything together.

Sokull was clearly not listening as he paced within the small cell. "Damn that Constable! If he's engaged why is he getting into my business with Miss Thatcher." Sokull demanded.

'Because he's in love with her.' Bill thought.

"She's interested in _me_!" Sokull said with a sly grin.

"What makes you say that?" Bill asked as he stood on the other side of the cell.

"Well…Rosemary said."

Bill just looked at him and shook his head. "So, Rosemary told you that Miss Thatcher was interested in you but you think she set you up because of the Constable stopped you from harming Miss Thatcher?" Bill said trying to make sense of the details that were unfolding. "You're not making sense but then again you're drunk right now. I think you better try to sleep this off." Bill said.

"I wasn't trying to harm her, I wanted to dance with her, maybe get a kiss. Rosemary said she thinks I'm handsome!" Sokull said rather proudly to himself. "Where is Miss Thatcher? Tell her I'm ready to dance!" Sokull said as he stood and then fell back onto the cot. He then put his head on the pillow and said, "I'm not feeling so good! Man, my arm and shoulder are killing me!"

Bill rolled his eyes, "Mr. Sokull, try to get some sleep so you can sober up before the Constable comes back." Bill said. 'Hopefully there won't be a round two between him and Jack.' Bill thought. 'Jack's going to be upset when he learns of Rosemary's involvement in tonight's events.'

Bill walked over to the window and peered out. The storm was really picking up out there. 'I hope this little incident helps Jack and Elizabeth sort things out.' he thought. He made a mental note to make sure he gave jack a heads up. Bill sat down at Jack's desk and started doing the paperwork for booking Sokull.

Over at the café, Jack was seated at the table which was set for tea. Elizabeth walked over with the tea pot and poured. They both couldn't stop smiling at one another.

Abigail thought she heard Elizabeth talking with someone downstairs but couldn't make out who it was with the thunder outside. "Well, hello there!" Abigail said as she entered the room. 'Thank goodness, it's about time!' -she thought.

"Hello Abigail, I hope we're not disturbing you." Jack said as he stood.

"No, no, not at all but the storm is disturbing my reading! I was just coming down to make some tea." Abigail said with a smile.

"Well, please join us." Elizabeth offered gesturing to a chair.

"Oh no, you two have a lot of catching up to do!" Abigail said as she grabbed a cup and poured. "I'll be upstairs if you need me." She turned to go back upstairs. "Oh, and it's about time!" She said with a wink.

Jack and Elizabeth smiled at each other. They sat down and turned their attention to fixing their tea. They both reached out for a pastry and their hands touched. They looked at each other once again and smiled; it felt good to be together.

"Thank you for inviting me in. I guess we do have a lot of catching up to do." Jack said. "I've missed you, Elizabeth. It was hard to not be around you." He said as he took her hand.

"I know…I've missed you too, Jack. I realized what a mistake it was to try to be friends right away and I kept trying to talk to you but things became so awkward." Elizabeth said looking down.

Jack squeezed her hand, "I know. I had no idea what to say to you half the time because I'd see you and want to kiss you." He said with a shy smile.

Elizabeth blushed at that and thought about the times they interacted the last two weeks on the street, in the café, and so on.

Elizabeth smiled, "Well, at least we're on the right track now." She jumped slightly at the crash of thunder and flash of lightning; spilling some of the tea she held in her other hand.

"It's all right." Jack said as he touched her arm.

Elizabeth smiled feeling a little embarrassed.

She wiped it up and Jack asked, "So, how are your students?"

"They're wonderful as always! Their minds never cease to amaze me. I saw you speaking with Emily earlier today. It was nice of you to help her with her shoe." She said smiling.

"Oh no, she told me she didn't need my help...she's 7 now!" Jack said with a smile.

Elizabeth laughed, "She's very proud!"

"Yes she is! You're right about your students' minds, Emily asked me why I have not been by to visit you." Said Jack.

Elizabeth's head shot up, she was surprised to hear that. "What did you tell her?"

"It's grown up stuff and to enjoy being 7." Jack said with a smile.

Elizabeth giggled at that. She also felt relief because she didn't want her students to know even though the older students had inquired about Jack's absence.

"Emily said she thought you missed me. I have to admit that it made me determined to talk to you tonight; well that and your smile and wave today." He said with a grin. He spared telling her about his dream and conversation with Bill.

"I'm glad. Obviously everything turned out for the best tonight with the exception of my run in with Mr. Sokull." Elizabeth said looking away. "I don't even want to think about what would have happened if…"

"Please try not to." Jack said trying to encourage her while encouraging himself. He didn't want to think about what could have happened either.

"You're right and you certainly took care of things. Thank you, Constable." Elizabeth smiled

"Anything to serve and protect, Ma'am." Jack said smiled. After a moment Jack asked, "Tom mentioned that he had to speak to Sokull a while ago, how come you never said anything to me about it?"

"Well he came into town when you had your transfer. He started to pay me some attention when you returned but Rosemary arrived…" Elizabeth started but she didn't have to finish.

Jack only nodded because he knew where they stood during that time.

"And then when you had to go to Calgary a few weeks ago for training, Mr. Sokull started to become a pain in the neck. I did the best I could but Tom noticed and said something. Fortunately, Mr. Sokull stopped until recently."

The thunder clapped loudly outside. "I have an idea!" Elizabeth said. She walked over and turned on the record player. The music came on and she smiled. "This should hopefully drown out the sound of the storm!"

Jack smiled, "Good thinking!"

Elizabeth put their plates and cups in the sink to wash later. Jack walked over to her and put his hand out, "Elizabeth, may I?"

Elizabeth smiled and put her hand in his. He walked her to the dining room and they moved into a dance position.

"I've missed this." Elizabeth said as they swayed.

"Me too. Elizabeth, I don't ever want us to be a in a situation like this again. I meant it when I told you that I want you to come to me for anything." Jack said happy he was clearly getting better at saying what he felt. "I love you."

Elizabeth beamed, "I love you, too and I promise I will."

A loud crash of thunder hit and the café shook a little. They both jumped at the sound and Elizabeth hugged Jack. They both pulled back slightly looking at each other. "Sorry!" Elizabeth said.

Jack had a big grin on his face, "Why are you sorry? I'm happy to hold you."

"Thank you." Elizabeth whispered. They remained hugging as they swayed to the music.

The storm had calmed down outside. Jack and Elizabeth were sorry to see their night come to an end but it was getting late. "I'll see you tomorrow." Jack said.

"Good night." Elizabeth smiled as she closed the door.

Jack jogged back to the jail between the raindrops. He hardly noticed though because he couldn't be happier. 'Thank you God that everything worked out.'

He ran up the stairs of the jail and remembered he was going to have to spend the night with Sokull in the jail. His smile quickly disappeared and he walked in.

He hung his jacket up and looked into the cell; Sokull was passed out and snoring. 'Good, I can deal with him in the morning.' -he thought. Jack walked over to the desk and found a note from Bill;

Jack,

I went back to the saloon for the night because I know Tom wanted one of us to be there. I have some information that I need to share with you.

Bill

P.S. Oh, and whatever you do, don't kill Sokull.

Jack smiled at that.

Upstairs over at the saloon, Rosemary sat and asked herself for the hundredth time that night; 'What am I going to do?'


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ***I do not own the characters within, all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show! I'd be honored!*****

**Chapter 9 **

Jack woke up as soon as he heard the rooster crow. It was his routine but this morning he wanted to head out much earlier because he needed to survey the area and assess any damage caused by the storm. There was that loud crash of thunder that shook the café last night; lightning must have struck something. He smiled as he recalled Elizabeth jumping into his arms because of it. 'I can't wait to see her this morning. The sooner I get out there, the sooner I will get to the café and see her.' -He thought.

He sat up and saw Sokull sprawled out on the cot in the cell across from him. Jack's smile faded thinking about why he was here in the first place. 'He has some nerve!' -Jack thought. 'He'll be up by the time I get back here and I'll finish with him then. Hopefully I'll get him out of town as soon as possible.' -he thought.

Jack noted there was plenty of time to make it around town and be back in time for breakfast hopefully with Elizabeth, finish paperwork on Sokull and catch up with Bill who wrote that he had information. Jack went to put on his uniform, fed the dog and headed out.

On his ride around town, he found there was little damage from the storm, mostly a lot of leaves and small limbs. As Jack rode on the dirt road that led to the main street area and the café, he could smell burnt wood. He rounded the bend and spotted a large tree that was split in half and the ground singed. It was evident that the tree was struck by lightning. Satisfied that all was well, Jack headed back to the jail.

Jack noticed Ned heading into the store as he rode up to the building. He ran inside to get the telegram form that Bill completed looking into Sokull's background. Jack ran back out slamming the door shut, waking Sokull.

"I'm not open yet, Constable!" said Ned.

"I know but I need this to go out immediately this morning, can you make it your first one?" Jack asked.

"Ok, fine." he said reluctantly.

"Thank you. This is extremely important!" Jack said as he turned to walk back to the jail.

'Abigail's hard at work!' Jack thought as his stomach growled from the smell of baked goods coming from the café. He couldn't wait to get over there. He noted the people in the street already heading over.

Jack walked into the jail.

"Oh, great it's you!" Sokull said upon seeing Jack.

"I'm not happy to see you either, Sokull." Jack said placing his hat on the hook by the door.

"My arm and shoulder are sore because of you!" Sokull complained.

Jack walked over to the cell, "Well if you treated Miss Thatcher with the respect due a lady, you wouldn't have been hurt. You walk around treating women like that? Where's your decency?" Jack said demanded, recalling the scene that unfolded before his eyes last night between Sokull and Elizabeth.

"What gives you the right to get into my business with Miss Thatcher? You're engaged to Rosemary, aren't you?" Sokull yelled.

Jack was taken aback by that, "No." Jack said. 'Why would he say that?' -Jack thought.

"You obviously must still have feelings for Miss Thatcher, considering! First I thought Rosemary set me up but I don't know what to think now!" Sokull said touching his hand to his head, feeling his hangover. "All I know is Rosemary told me that you two were no longer courting and that Miss Thatcher is interested in me. She said she finds me handsome and I'm certainly attracted to her." Rupert smiled smugly at Jack.

'That's it!' Jack thought. He reached through the cell, grabbed Sokull by the shirt and pulled him up against the bars. "You scared her! I think you better reconsider who you get your information from because Rosemary is spreading tall tales. I'm courting Miss Thatcher and I meant what I said; if you ever lay a finger on her again, you'll be begging for God's mercy." Jack said in a low and stealthy voice.

"Jack?" Elizabeth said.

Jack looked over his shoulder, "Elizabeth!" They were so caught up in their exchange that neither Jack nor Sokull noticed anyone came in. He dropped his hold on Sokull and walked over to her.

"Well good morning, Miss Thatcher!" Sokull greeted her with a smile. A part of him was still hopeful.

Elizabeth was instantly uncomfortable and looked away. She felt her stomach turn slightly. The feeling was quite a contrast to how safe she felt when she was with Jack, and felt those familiar butterflies of love.

"Be quiet!" Jack shot back seeing Elizabeth's reaction. He turned his attention back to Elizabeth. "What brings you by so early?" Jack said touching her arm and moving them both towards the door to create distance from Sokull.

"Bill came by the café looking for you. He came here first and didn't see you; we thought it was strange that you were not here because you do your rounds after breakfast. He said he needs to see you right away. He's visiting Abigail right now."

He noticed her little slip when she said 'WE thought it was strange you were not here.' Jack smiled, "Were you concerned because I wasn't here?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth looked surprised. "No...I just wanted to know if… you were planning to come over for breakfast." Elizabeth said trying to play it off but a smile played on her lips.

"Uh, huh" Jack's smile grew.

"I'd love to come over for breakfast, Miss Thatcher." said Sokull.

"How about you apologize for your actions last night?" Jack suggested; this man was annoying him to the core.

Sokull's memory was a little fuzzy. 'The Constable said something about scaring Miss Thatcher?' "I'm sorry if I scared you Miss Thatcher but, I think you're prettier than any flower and I still want to dance with you sometime." He said with a wink.

Jack stared at Sokull, 'Does he really want a round two?' -He thought.

Suddenly, Elizabeth felt determined to push aside her fear of this man. She squared her shoulders, looked him in the eye and said, "For once and for all, I do not want your attention, Mr. Sokull! I've tried to make it clear that I am NOT interested in you. The only man I'm interested in is the Constable and our courtship…and he is certainly the only man I'm interested in dancing with!" Elizabeth said firmly.

She then looked at Jack who was smiling at her with pride. "I'll see you at the café?" she asked.

"Actually, I'm free to go with you right now." Jack said with a smile. He motioned for Elizabeth to exit first and then turned and gave Sokull a dirty look as he closed the door.

Sokull groaned.

"I'm proud of you, Elizabeth! I could tell that you were uncomfortable at first when you saw him." Jack said.

"Thank you! That felt good!" Elizabeth said.

"Really, I'm very proud. I was surprised that you came to the jail knowing he was there." Jack said.

"Well, I was a little caught up in finding you that I sort of forgot that he would be there." Elizabeth gave him a shy smile.

"So you _were_ concerned!" Jack said wishing they were not in the middle of the street where everyone could see them or he would sweep her up into a hug.

"Well, I…" Elizabeth started as they approached the café.

"Jack!" Bill yelled as he opened the door of the café.

"Good morning!" Jack said knowing that Bill had important information to tell him.

"I see you found him, Elizabeth. Mind if I borrow him?" Bill asked. 'Hmm…these two must have worked things out: they're together and they're both glowing.

"Of course." Elizabeth smiled and began to walk away.

Bill motioned for Jack to follow him but Jack held a finger up. "Excuse me for a just a moment." Jack said. "Elizabeth, wait!"

She turned around. "Yes?"

Jack stepped closer to her and spoke softly, "Will you have dinner with me tonight? Please?" Jack asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat. 'As if I could say no?' Elizabeth thought and smiled. "I'd love that! Could you walk me to school later? It's been awhile." She asked, hoping to resume every part of their old routine.

"I'd love _that._" he said with a smile.

"Good! Don't take too long, there may not be any biscuits left." She said.

"Don't eat them all!" Jack joked as he feigned concern.

"I can't make any promises!" Elizabeth said with a giggle. They turned away from each other smiling.

Bill watched as Jack walked over to him. 'Oh, yeah they must have had a talk. Look at this man, he's in love!' –Bill thought.

"Sorry about that, Bill." Jack said.

"So, you finally had a chat with Elizabeth?" Bill said with a smile. "Was I correct in my assessment that things were not as they appeared?"

Jack suddenly felt bashful and only nodded.

"I'm glad, Jack!"

"Thank you, me too!" Jack replied. "What's the information that you have for me?"

"Well safe to assume you've already spoken to Sokull today? I tried to catch you earlier but you were not there. I see you didn't kill him." Bill said matter-of-factly.

"Not yet." Jack said sarcastically.

"Well, it seems he had an accomplice or rather, a motivator for his actions." Bill said.

"Rosemary." They said simultaneously.

"Yes?" Rosemary replied.

**To be continued...please review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: ***I do not own the characters within, all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show! I'd be honored!*****

***~*~Hi Hearties, here's the next chapter already. I hope you're all still enjoying this. This story was supposed to be over a 2 chapters ago but I've expanded it and now there are just a few left. Thank you for your reviews!**

**In private messaging, many commented on Elizabeth standing up to Sokull. I thought it was important for her to push aside the fear or discomfort, etc. I'm trying to keep everyone in character and I think this is true to Elizabeth's character. She may be Jack's deer but she can hold her own too and do it with intellect and class. :) Ok, enough from me...I hope you enjoy chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10**

Bill and Jack froze and looked over at Rosemary.

"Yes, gentlemen? I'm sorry, I was lost in thought." Rosemary revealed.

They looked at each other and spoke with their eyes. They knew it was not proper to confront a lady in the middle of the street and she admitted that she was lost in thought.

"We were just saying good morning, Rosemary." Jack said, knowing they would take her aside later.

"Oh…" Rosemary smiled and stepped toward them as though she was about to start a conversation.

"Have a nice day. So Jack, as I was saying…" Bill said as he turned and began to walk away. Jack followed his lead.

When they knew they were out of ear shot, Jack began; "Honestly Sokull was really trying my patience this morning. The only thing I got out of him was that Rosemary told him I was engaged to her and that Elizabeth was interested in dating him so he went for her." Jack said in a low voice as they walked down the street.

Bill nodded and matched Jack's hushed tone, "Well when I went back to the saloon last night, Tom expressed his concern for Elizabeth and we began a conversation about Rupert Sokull. Tom said he is certainly a man of low character and drunk most nights. He witnessed Sokull bothering Elizabeth in the past and spoke to him. He said he warned you about that?"

Jack nodded.

Bill continued, "I asked if he noticed any recent changes in behavior or any aggression, considering his actions. He said the only thing that he found odd was that Rosemary came in and specifically asked for him the day before last. She ushered him to a table and spoke to him at length. Sokull repeatedly told me last night that he thought Rosemary set him up."

Jack nodded again and said, "I hate to say it but I'm not surprised after some of the things that she's pulled ever since she arrived in town."

"You were really engaged to that woman?" Bill inquired as they reached the steps of the jail.

"She wasn't like this! I mean she was dramatic in an entertaining way but not like this." Jack said.

"Rosemary and Elizabeth are quite different." Bill pointed out.

"Yes, well Rosie and I grew up together. Now that I'm older and wiser, I realize that I thought I loved her but, now I know that I just cared for her. It's nothing compared to…." Jack began but stopped himself. "Well, anyway…"

Bill smiled and patted Jack on the back. "I already know what you were going to say; it's nothing compared to how you feel for Elizabeth. It's great Jack! Don't take it for granted because you never know what's around the corner." Bill said a touch of sadness in his eyes. Jack knew Bill lost his wife suddenly.

Jack looked him in the eye and said, "Thank you for that reminder. On another note, I delivered the telegram regarding Sokull. Let's hope that we get a quick response and a record."

"Yes, he claims that he has nothing but of course we have to look into it. That and the very fact that if he doesn't have a record or any outstanding warrants, Sokull will not be going anywhere. You'll have to hold him here and release him in about a month. You know harassment is considered a minor offense." Bill scoffed, "Who makes these laws?"

Jack shook his head, "I agree." Jack said and then tightened his jaw. He didn't like the notion that he may have to release Sokull. He wanted him out of town and away from Elizabeth. 'How am I going to tell her that he could end up staying? Then again, Elizabeth certainly took quite a stance with Sokull this morning!' Jack thought. She still managed to surprise him, especially her spirit! He loved that about her.

"So what do you want to do about Rosemary?" Bill inquired.

"It's important that we confront her. I have to tell Elizabeth, Bill. I don't want to but it's the right thing to do. She deserves to know about Rosemary's involvement." Jack said.

"I agree." Said Bill.

Meanwhile over at the café, Elizabeth saw Rosemary eating breakfast. She did her best to stay out of sight so that she wouldn't have to be bothered with her. She helped Abigail as she waited for Jack to return but the clock was ticking away. 'Perhaps he's too busy, I better head out. I have a lot to do before the children arrive.' Elizabeth thought. "Goodbye Abigail, have a good day!" She said as she stepped out of the door.

Elizabeth stepped onto the street and could see Jack and Bill up the road on the porch of the jail. 'There's my knight in red serge!' she thought with a smile.

Elizabeth felt a little disappointed that he wasn't able to walk her like she asked but she was looking forward to spending time with him tonight. 'What a difference 24 hours makes. This time yesterday, I didn't know if we'd ever be together again and now…we finally have our feelings out in the open. He loves me and I him.' she thought with happiness. She was caught up in her thoughts and didn't notice Jack moving through the people in the street until he almost reached her.

She stopped walking and smiled "Hi!"

"Constable Thornton reporting for duty, Ma'am." Jack smiled at her.

"What do you mean?" she laughed.

"Take my arm." He said as he extended it to her.

She took his arm and he spun them around. Elizabeth laughed, "Wrong way, Constable!"

"I told you I would walk you to school but I want to walk you the whole way." He said as they reached the café steps. He turned them back towards the saloon and began to walk.

"Did you leave any biscuits for me?" Jack asked with a spark in his eye.

"Nope!" Elizabeth said mischievously and they laughed. Elizabeth touched his arm with her other hand, "Thank you for walking me, Jack!" she said smiling and holding eye contact with him for several steps.

"Good morning Miss Thatcher, Constable!" People greeted them on the street. Many of them shared knowing looks because they had witnessed Jack defending Elizabeth's honor. Many knew they were courting but now it was obvious that they were in love.

They reached the saloon and Elizabeth stepped inside. They were alone or at least it appeared so. Before their two weeks of misery, Jack would walk her to the saloon and then they'd steal a few kisses once they were alone. 'Will he kiss me today? I don't want to be presumptuous but I want to go back to the way things were so badly.' Elizabeth thought. They were so comfortable in their actions then, it was normal for them to surprise each other with kisses. Jack stepped inside the saloon too, her back was to him.

She turned around when the door closed. They just looked at one another for a moment and they instantly felt that pull. They came together for a passionate kiss.

Elizabeth's heart soared, she was so happy their routine was back on.

"I hope you have a good day." Jack said and then resumed kissing her.

"I hope you do too." Elizabeth said and then kissed him back. "I also hope Mr. Sokull doesn't annoy you so. I saw you had your hands on him before."

Jack groaned. "I can't wait to get him out of town."

"That makes two of us!" Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth there's something I have to tell you" Jack said as he let go of her. He didn't know how she was going to react. He took her hands instead. "Sokull has made us aware that Rosemary told him that you were interested in him and available to be courted. That's why he went for you last night."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide with surprise but then she looked away. "I shouldn't be surprised!" She was trying to create another obstacle that would come between us, wasn't she?"

Jack suddenly recalled that Rosemary tried to convince him that Sokull and Elizabeth were seeing each other. "You're right." Jack said seriously.

"Well, that certainly backfired!" Elizabeth said with a smile. "Thank God we came together as a result of her little plan."

"I couldn't agree with you more!" Jack said. "Elizabeth, we need to confront her together. Hopefully she'll finally get the picture and leave already."

"I agree. We need to show her our unity. When do you want to do this?" Elizabeth said; ready to face this obstacle together.

"After school?" Jack said.

"Ok." Elizabeth said.

Jack brought Elizabeth's hands to his lips and kissed them. "I'll let you get to work. I'll see you later." Jack said.

"Ok, I'm looking forward to our dinner tonight." Elizabeth said.

"Me too! I have to talk to Abigail about that." Jack said turning away toward the door.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah?" He said turning around.

"I love you." Elizabeth said softly.

"I love you too...Bella." Jack said and stole one more kiss. He put his hat back on and walked out.

When the students arrived, they noticed that Miss Thatcher couldn't stop smiling. "You seem so happy today." some of the children said. "I'm always happy to be with you!" Elizabeth said but her students could tell something was different. It reminded some of the older students of how she acted when Mountie Jack came back to town.

At the end of the school day, Jack saw Elizabeth dismissing her class. He walked over to her, "Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded, "I'll be right there."

He then noticed Rosemary in the street. 'Good timing!' he thought. He walked over, "Excuse me Rosemary, can you come with me to the jail?"

"Well of course Jack! I'd go anywhere with you!" she smiled and appeared excited.

Rosemary entered the jail "So Jack, what did you want to talk about?" She was hoping that he had reconsidered, although after last night she thought it was truly over.

Elizabeth stepped inside the jail. "Why is she here?" Rosemary asked as Elizabeth walked over to stand next to Jack.

He put his arm out for her to link with his. "Because we're courting again, thanks to your little plan backfiring." Jack said seriously.

"Rosemary!" Sokull yelled form his cell. "You told me Miss Thatcher was available and that you and the Constable are engaged! What are you trying to pull? Thanks a lot! Now I'm exactly where I didn't want to be!"

"Rosemary, what do you have to say for yourself?" Elizabeth demanded.

Rosemary was stunned for a moment but quickly recovered, "It was true! You two were no longer courting so she was available and Jack and I were engaged…once. So you see, it's all a big misunderstanding!"

Sokull had a look of understanding that came across his face and he settled back onto his cot. He was satisfied with that answer.

"You can try to manipulate things further but it's too late. You're caught!" Elizabeth said.

Rosemary's eyes bulged out in fear. "What?" she said. Jack and Elizabeth noted her facial expression and thought her reaction was a bit over the top. They both found it odd.

"You're caught in the act, Rosemary! How dare you put Elizabeth in danger with this man." Jack said as he gestured towards Sokull.

"Hey!" Sokull said.

At that, Rosemary recovered quickly, the look of fear gone. This was not lost on Elizabeth. 'That's interesting!' she thought.

"Well are you planning on arresting me, Jack? If not, I have something I need to take care of." Rosemary said knowing better.

"No but I want you to know that you can't pull the wool over our eyes. There's nothing here for you Rosie." Jack said.

"It's time to head back to New York and move on with your life." said Elizabeth.

"I really have to get going, good day!" Rosemary said. At that she turned and walked out. She marched directly to the store to send two telegrams; one for her mother and one for Jack's.

**To be continued! PLEASE review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: ***I do not own the characters within, all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show! I'd be honored!*****

**Shout out to the Hearties who have been reading and reviewing. Thank you Cindie Henrich, HeartieGal14, BellaItaliana93 and CherylinBoston for your reviews and support. To Dvanderw26, thank you for your review, I'm happy you're enjoying the story. Also to the 3 "Guests" I wish you left a name so that I can properly give you thanks but I will have to settle for this...THANK YOU! :) Also, thanks to all of you who are just simply reading this story. This is all for fun and your enjoyment as we wait for Season 2 all the way in May!**

**Chapter 11**

Jack and Elizabeth stood in disbelief. Rosemary just excused herself quite flippantly.

"Where does she have to go?" Jack asked as he began to walk out of the jail to follow Rosemary. He suddenly realized he would leave Elizabeth behind in the jail with Sokull, he turned around, grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. They stepped out onto the street. Jack could see Rosemary heading up the steps of the mercantile.

"She's in a rush to go to the mercantile?" Jack said.

"That's odd!" Elizabeth said.

Jack spotted Bill coming down the street. He gave a distinct whistle that they use among the Mounties to get each other's attention. Bill waved to acknowledge that Jack had his attention. Jack stepped forward and pointed to the mercantile. Bill looked over in time to see Rosemary closing the door behind her. He knew that Jack and Elizabeth were confronting her this afternoon and figured that Jack must want to keep an eye on Rosemary. He waved back again and walked over to the store. 'What are you up to that Jack wants me to follow you, Rosemary?' –Bill thought.

Bill walked in and was greeted by Rosemary and Ned. "Hello Mr. Avery! Anything I can help you find?" said Ned.

"Just taking a look at the shoes, thank you!" Bill said as he moved over to the shoe section, attempting to act natural.

"Hello! Fancy meeting you here." Abigail said with a smile as she walked over.

Bill smiled and said "Hello!" but held his finger to his lips and nodded toward Rosemary. Abigail looked surprised but nodded and continued shopping.

Rosemary attempted to charm Ned as she sweetly asked for two telegram forms.

"Hello, Rosemary! Sending a telegram, perhaps to New York? I can only imagine how much your fans must be missing you." Dottie gushed.

"Yes of course they are but, I've been busy here!" Rosemary said.

'That's an understatement.' –Bill thought.

"Well we're eternally grateful that you have graced us with your talents while you've been here. I do hope you're not leaving any time soon." Dottie said.

"Nope!" Rosemary said.

"Good!" Dottie said. She then leaned in closer to Rosemary and said, "I'm glad to see you're in good spirits, considering."

Rosemary stopped writing and looked up. "Considering what?"

"Well, considering that I've heard the Constable and Miss Thatcher are courting again. I know how much you were hoping to rekindle things." Dottie said dramatically. It really didn't matter to Dottie that Jack and Elizabeth were courting but she knew that Rosemary wanted to be with Jack.

"Yes well…things can change." Rosemary said.

Dottie nodded. "In fact, there was a rumor around town that you were engaged again."

"If you'll excuse me Dottie, I must get these telegrams out." Rosemary said attempting to dismiss this conversation.

"Oh, don't let me stop you! I'll see you at the saloon tonight? My husband and I hate to miss one of your performances." Dottie gushed again.

"Where else would I be but in front of an audience?" said Rosemary giggled.

Abigail rolled her eyes as she approached the counter and Dottie left. Abigail began to put things on the counter top to pay as Rosemary began her second telegram.

"Hello, Rosemary."

"Oh Abigail, breakfast was wonderful this morning, as usual!" Rosemary said.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Abigail said.

Rosemary moved over slightly away from Abigail as she wrote. Knowing that Bill was there listening to Rosemary, Abigail took a look to see if she could make anything out. It read:

To: Mrs. Thomas Thornton

'Mrs. Thornton?' Abigail thought. She paid for her items and then turned to Bill. "Oh, Mr. Avery, may I recommend these shoes?" Abigail said walking over to him. "I believe a lot of the miners wear these and find them quite comfortable." Abigail said as she pointed to a pair and whispered, "She's sending a telegram to Mrs. Thomas Thornton."

Bill pursed his lips 'That's Jack's mother!' "Thank you Mrs. Stanton! I'll take a look at these."

Abigail nodded and left.

"Well that should do! Please send these telegrams out immediately." Rosemary said as she turned and walked out of the store.

Bill walked over and said, "Stop Ned! May I see those?" referring to the telegrams.

Ned was taken aback. "I beg your pardon?" It wasn't proper to read someone else's telegram.

"May I have the telegrams?" Bill asked again.

"Sir, it's not proper to ask for..." Ned began.

"By the authority of the North West Mounted Police, may I have them?" Bill said firmly.

"Oh! Yes…yes of course." Ned said handing them over. "Forgive me, the Constable is in uniform so I sometimes forget that you are a Mountie too!" Ned didn't want any trouble.

Bill read the over the telegrams:

'She's playing the family card.' Bill thought recalling that Jack said he and Rosemary grew up together. 'This is getting interesting! After Jack's display the other night, I can't imagine that she would still think there is hope here.' Bill thought.

"I'll tell you what Ned; all is forgiven if you follow my instructions." Bill said. "If Rosemary asks about these telegrams, you are to let her know that you sent them. If she chooses to send anymore, I want you to hold them, do not send them out. I expect you to hand them over to me directly. Understood?" Bill concluded.

"Yes, sir!" said Ned.

"Great, thank you! Have you received any telegrams for me?" Bill asked.

"No, not yet sir. I understand you sent one to New York in regards to Rosemary." Ned said. Bill gave him a look. "Sir, I have to read what I'm sending." Ned said holding is hands up.

"Understood but be discrete!" Bill said looking around.

"I am always discrete, sir. Ask the Constable! Uh…good day to you sir!" Ned said.

Bill nodded and then walked outside. He saw Abigail, Jack and Elizabeth waiting for him at the café. He walked over to them. "Let's head inside."

"Well what happened? Why was Rosemary in such a rush?" Jack questioned.

"She attempted to send two telegrams, Jack. One was for her mother stating where she is and that she is well however, she also wrote out this one." Bill said handing Jack the telegram to his mother.

"It's to my mother!" Jack read it and he was immediately annoyed. "I just don't understand her motive!"

"What does it say, Jack?" Elizabeth asked and he handed it over to her. She read it aloud:

Dear Mrs. Thornton,

I hope this finds you well. I realized what a mistake it was to leave your son. I'm in Coal Valley with Jack now and we are working on our relationship. Unfortunately he has been courting a teacher here, Miss Thatcher. She has changed him. I'm concerned and I believe you will be too. I wouldn't feel right not letting you know considering we are practically family.

Fondly,

Rosemary

"She's trying to paint me in a bad light to your mother." Elizabeth said looking down.

Jack placed his hand on her arm. Bill and Abigail noticed the gesture moved to the table to give them a moment. "Elizabeth, Bill stopped this from going out and it wouldn't have worked anyway. I write my mother every two weeks. I've been writing about you since I met you. She's the one who told me a long time ago that I was falling in love with you, and I realized she was right. Trust me, she knows all about you and she can't wait to meet you."

"Really?" Elizabeth said with relief. "I'd love to meet her!"

Jack smiled. "You will, it's only a matter of time. So please don't worry, my mother knows that Rosemary is here and knows of her antics. She wouldn't have believed this but Rosemary doesn't know that." Jack said gesturing toward the telegram. He looked back at Elizabeth and realized that he didn't want to spend more time on Rosemary. It was time to focus on them. "On a happier note, I'm looking forward to our date in a little while. Abigail's packing us a picnic, she has plans with Bill." Jack said softly with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled back. "Does she?" Elizabeth was happy to hear that they were progressing in their relationship. "There's a full moon tonight, perhaps we could look at the stars? The big dipper should be right over us!" Elizabeth suggested.

"Whatever makes you happy." Jack said.

Elizabeth smiled at that.

Jack walked over to Bill. "Thank you for stopping this telegram. I think I'm going to go find Rosemary and..."

Bill held and hand up to interrupt Jack. "I wouldn't say anything just yet. You said yourself that you don't understand her motive. I think all will be revealed in due course." Bill said thinking of Rosemary's potential motives for not letting go of the situation with Jack. His instincts as an investigator were kicking in big time. He made eye contact with Elizabeth hoping she would understand his insinuation as he spoke to Jack, "As an investigator, you _collect_ evidence. Why don't we wait and see if anything else crops up. It can come when you least expect it. It's like a card game; you don't place each of your cards on the table as you get them…you wait until you have a hand to play. I have a feeling we will have a full hand shortly."

Elizabeth nodded.

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: ***I do not own the characters within, all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show! I'd be honored!*****

***Hello my dear fellow Hearties! This is a long chapter almost 3000 words! Here's a little romance for you. Thank you for reading and reviewing, everyone!***

Chapter 12

"Elizabeth, your picnic basket is ready to go and so am I." Abigail said. "Bill's going to take me to the saloon, give me a night off from cooking. I have to say, I'm really looking forward to it!"

"I'm glad Abigail! He's a good man and a good friend. I trust his instincts as an investigator, I just can't wait to say goodbye to Rosemary once and for all." Elizabeth said folding her sweater.

"Well, this afternoon I overheard those women who were gossiping about Rosemary and Jack a few days ago. They know Rosemary lied about her relationship with Jack. I told you she would tarnish!" Abigail said. She heard a knock on the door and smiled. "That will be Bill! Enjoy your first date back with Jack."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you for the food. Have a wonderful time!" She went upstairs to finish getting ready.

A little while later, Jack was at the livery preparing the horses for his date with Elizabeth. He was greeted by Florence Blakely. "Mrs. Blakely." Jack said as he nodded.

"Constable, I see you're not in uniform. I hope Miss Thatcher is not distracting you from your duties!" said Florence. She was always in the know in regards to the town's gossip because she was usually the one gossiping.

Jack tried to hide a smile, "I can assure you that I'm keeping this town safe, Mrs. Blakely. Miss Thatcher motivates me even more to ensure that."

"Well….good." She wasn't expecting an answer like that. "Good evening!" Florence said as she scurried away.

Jack smiled and shook his head. He walked over to the café to get Elizabeth. He knocked several times and waited but she didn't answer. He stepped off the porch and looked up at her window then glanced around the street. "Elizabeth!" He called up to her. "Elizabeth, can you hear me?"

Elizabeth was putting on an earring and heard him, "Jack?" She moved to the window and saw him looking up with a smile. 'He's so handsome!' Elizabeth thought with a smile.

"Is everything alright? I've been knocking." Jack said.

"Oh! I'll be right down!" Elizabeth said and then turned away to look herself over in the mirror. 'This will do!' she thought. She grabbed her shawl and went downstairs. She quickly opened the door and found Jack leaning against the doorway.

"Hi!" Jack said with a smile.

"Hi." Elizabeth smiled back. 'I'll never get tired of those dimples!' she thought. "Please, come in! Sorry about the wait." Elizabeth said.

"You're worth waiting for. You look beautiful, as always." Jack said stepping inside.

"Thank you!" she said shyly. "I just need to grab the picnic basket."

"Here let me take it." Jack said stepping closer. Elizabeth turned around quickly and they walked right into each other.

"Whoa!" Jack said as he reached out to steady her.

They looked into each other's eyes. "Kiss me, Jack." Elizabeth whispered. He wasted no time and captured her lips. They finally pulled back and smiled at each other.

Jack cleared his throat, "We should get going, the sun is getting low. Shall we?" Jack said extending his arm to her. She took it and they proceeded out the door and over to the livery.

Jack secured the picnic basket on the back of Elizabeth's horse.

"It's awfully nice of Tom to allow us to use one of his horses." Elizabeth said.

"Yes it is! So, do you need assistance getting on?" Jack said with a smile recalling how ungracefully she used to mount a horse.

She shot him a look. "I'm much better nowadays, thank you!" She was better but still a novice when it came to riding. Jack put his hand out for her anyway. She took it and was up and ready to go.

"Ok, let's go!" Jack said with a smile and they rode out together heading toward the scenic mountain views.

"Have you been up here since…we were here together last?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

"No…" Elizabeth said looking around. "It's changed in two weeks! What a sight; look at all the flowers in bloom!"

A hawk screeched as it flew down in front of them to catch its prey. Both horses whinnied and stirred but Elizabeth's was spooked and it bolted.

"Elizabeth!" Jack yelled as he took off after her.

"Stop! Stop!" Elizabeth yelled holding on for dear life. "Jaaack!"

"I'm coming!" Jack yelled trying to catch up. He watched helplessly as she bounced around as did their picnic basket which quickly fell; their food spilling all over the place. He was scared she would fall off too and be hurt.

'Please God, help!' He thought. He got his horse alongside of her and reached his hand out. "Give me the reins and then hold on to the saddle, tight!" Jack yelled to Elizabeth. He pulled the reins of the horse and it moved closer to his own. Jack maneuvered them eventually to a trot and then they stopped.

"Oh my gosh!" Elizabeth said looking frightened and shocked.

"Are you ok?" Jack said getting off of his horse and around to her. He put his arms up to help her down and she practically slid right off into his arms.

"Oh my gosh!" Elizabeth repeated as she hugged him.

Jack sighed she seemed ok other than her apparent shock. "Elizabeth…" Jack said holding her tight. "You're ok!"

She pulled back, "Wow! I've seen horses do that but I wasn't expecting it! It was quite scary and yet…a little exhilarating!" she said.

Jack was surprised, "Are you kidding me? I was terrified!"

They looked at one another and let out a small laugh to relieve the tension of the scare. "Thank you, Jack!" She hugged him again.

"I'm just glad you're ok! You can ride my horse back, just to be safe." Jack said.

Elizabeth nodded and looked over at the horse. "We lost the basket of food!"

"Um, yeah it's all over back there. I'm sure there's nothing to save." Jack said.

"Abigail made that special for us, I feel so bad that it's ruined." Elizabeth said looking over at Jack. "So, I guess its chili and cornbread at the saloon?" Elizabeth asked.

"Frankly, I'd rather not go to the saloon." Jack said knowing Rosemary would be there singing.

"I'd have to agree with you." Elizabeth said. They agreed earlier that they would not talk about Rosemary tonight. She glanced at Jack and then looked away, "I…I haven't gotten very far with Abigail's cooking lessons otherwise I'd invite you to the café. I'd hate to see our evening end so soon."

"It's not going to, I have an idea!" Jack said.

"You do? What?" Elizabeth said surprised.

"Uh…do you trust me?" Jack asked unsure of her reaction.

"Yes, of course!" Elizabeth said.

"Good, come on!" Jack said as he walked to his horse and pulled a few things out of the saddle bag. "Do you want meat or fish?"

"What?" Elizabeth said surprised.

"I'm going to give you a glimpse of Mountie life. Well, Mountie life when you're stationed out in the wilderness. So, do you want meat or fish?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth smiled at his eagerness and said, "Surprise me!"

Jack smiled. "Ok!"

An hour later, Elizabeth sat in front of a fire cooking their dinner on sticks. "Hey, I think cooking this way is easier than in an oven…I can see it cooking and keep an eye on it!" Elizabeth said with pride. "I think it's almost done, Jack. Do you want to check it?"

Jack smiled at her enthusiasm and looked at the meat, "It needs to go a little longer, try to keep the heat even."

"Ok! I wonder if Abigail will let me cook this way or at least show her how you taught me to make a fire with just sticks." Elizabeth said. "Thank you, Jack. It's fun to be the student for a change!"

Jack smiled as he dried his hands. He put the soap and towel back in his saddle bag. "I'm impressed Elizabeth! You certainly pick things up quickly." He said.

"I think it's wonderful that as a Mountie you're ready for anything. I had no idea you had all of this stuff tucked into the saddle bags or attached to the horse." Elizabeth said.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself." Jack said as he sat down next to her. "I'm sure this is not your idea of a good date. I know your previous suitors from the big city would not have taken you on a date like this. If your dinner plans didn't work out they'd take you to another nice restaurant fitting for a lady like you." Jack said feeling unsure.

"Oh, I'm enjoying this very much!" Elizabeth said. "I don't care what we do, Jack. I've missed you and I'm happy to be spending time with you. I love you." Elizabeth said as she leaned over and kissed Jack.

"I love you too! Well I guess this is a nice peek into the world of a Mountie on the road." Jack said. "Now just imagine living out of a tent!"

"Well…" Elizabeth said looking down, "that's only if you're sure that you would want me to be your wife someday."

"Yes! I meant what I said the other night, Elizabeth; I love you and in my dreams my children have your eyes."

Elizabeth smiled but blushed thinking about it; she felt the same way. Jack noted that she blushed, picked up her hand and continued. "Elizabeth, my intentions are to court you and eventually ask your father, and you, for your hand in marriage. I would like to build you a house though, not a tent! I know I can't give you the lifestyle you were used to but I'll do my best to provide a wonderful life for you."

"Oh Jack, I can't wait! Nothing would make me happier and you've certainly demonstrated that you can provide quite nicely tonight." Elizabeth said softly.

Jack sighed, "Good!" He leaned in to kiss her. Their kiss quickly became passionate and although they were caught up in it they could smell something burning.

Elizabeth gasped, "The food is on fire!"

Jack just laughed. She gave him a look to say 'stop it' but he continued. Elizabeth had to laugh in spite of herself. Fortunately, their food was still edible and they enjoyed the berries that Elizabeth picked while Jack was busy acquiring dinner.

After dinner, the full moon lit the night sky and the land beautifully. They set up their blanket in an open area on the hill top so their view of the sky wouldn't be hindered by anything.

Elizabeth and Jack sat down and glanced around. "It almost looks like day time, doesn't it?" Elizabeth said referring to the moon's bright light.

"It does!" Jack said.

Elizabeth admired the blue hue the moon's light gave the town, the lake and the trees. "Wow! Have you ever seen anything so beautiful, Jack?"

"Yes." Jack said looking at Elizabeth.

"Jack…" Elizabeth said realizing he was referring to her. He leaned in and kissed her. They parted smiling and intentionally put a little distance between them before they lay down.

"Ok, assume the positions!" Elizabeth said. She and Jack looked at each other and made silly faces as they slowly leaned back to lay down. They laughed as they looked at one another but then looked up at the stars. 'I could get used to this.' Jack thought as he looked back over at Elizabeth next to him.

"Oh, there's the Big Dipper! Do you see how the Little Dipper looks as though it's pouring into the Big one?" Elizabeth said. Jack lay listening to her voice as she taught him about the constellations. He thought he had already learned a great deal from her already but Elizabeth informed him of so much more.

"You know we are meant to be together Jack. We even teach each other new things." Elizabeth said thinking of the things Jack taught her.

"I agree! You're constantly expanding my mind." Jack said. A cloud covered the moon and total darkness came over them. They both reached for each other's hand and held it. "Don't worry, the cloud will move." Jack said.

"I never worry when I'm with you, Jack." Elizabeth said and it was true. She always felt safe and secure.

"I'm glad." Jack said as the cloud moved and the light of the moon came over them.

The next morning, Jack was up early and did his rounds. Upon his return he saw Ned waving a paper at him. "Constable! This came in for you right before I closed but I couldn't find you last night."

"Thank you!" Jack said. He opened it immediately and read it quickly. "Yes!" Jack said happily and walked back over to the jail. He walked in, "Sokull, wake up!" Jack yelled sternly.

"Huh?" Rupert Sokull woke. "What do you want?"

"You're leaving on the stage coach today at 1:00. I got your record here!" Jack said holding the telegram up. "Looks like you have a few people looking for you and I look forward to delivering you! I see you robbed a bank at gunpoint and I'm disgusted to see that you're truly not a gentleman. Miss Thatcher is not the only lady who has had to deal with you." Jack said relieved that he had stopped Sokull from going any further with Elizabeth that night because other women were not as lucky.

"Wipe that grin off your face!" Sokull said.

"I can't, this has made me so happy and now I get to go have breakfast with the lovely Miss Thatcher. See you at 1:00!" Jack said on purpose. He turned and walked out with a big smile on his face.

Sokull groaned and attempted to shake the bars of the jail cell.

After breakfast, Jack walked Elizabeth to school. Once they were inside, they shared their morning kisses. "Mmm...your lips taste like honey." Elizabeth said to Jack.

"I was going to say the same to you." said Jack. He decided it was time to share his news. "Elizabeth, I didn't want to say anything at the café with customers nearby but I have great news! Sokull is out of here! I received his rap sheet and I'm escorting him out of town at one o'clock today. He's going to Calgary where he will be sentenced. I'll be back the day after tomorrow."

"I'm glad to see the last of him but I'm going to miss you while you're gone. Please be careful, Jack." Elizabeth said leaning in to hug him.

"I will! I'll miss you too." They kissed once more and said their goodbyes.

At one o'clock, Jack walked Sokull out in handcuffs to the stage coach. Sokull knew Jack was happy to be getting him out of town and wanted to push his buttons, "I was hoping to say goodbye to Miss Thatcher before I go."

Jack stopped and looked at the man, "How's your arm and shoulder doing?" Jack said reminding the man of what he could do to him. "I'd be happy to adjust them if you like." Jack said.

Sokull said nothing.

"That's what I thought!" Jack said. He ushered the man into the stagecoach and shut the door.

Jack turned to Bill with a big smile on his face.

Bill tried to hide his own smile, "You're really enjoying this, aren't you Jack!"

Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Have a safe trip!" said Bill.

"I'm glad to be leaving the town in good hands." Jack said after he mounted his horse.

"Yes, Elizabeth…I mean the town, will be just fine while you're gone." Bill said with a smile.

Jack smiled at that and tipped his hat to Bill.

After they rode out of sight, Ned called to Bill from the porch of the mercantile. "Mr. Avery! You received a telegram and a package."

Bill quickly walked over. "It's from New York." Ned whispered as he handed it to Bill.

Bill walked towards the jail.

"Hello Mr. Avery!" Rosemary said. "I hope you enjoyed my singing last night?"

"Yes of course. Please excuse me!" Bill said anxious to get inside where he could explore the contents the package.

"Of course! Is Jack here?" Rosemary said stepping up onto the jail steps.

"Actually you just missed him. Good day!" Bill said. He walked in, closed the door and locked it.

He sat at the desk and read the telegram. "Well, well, it looks like we have our full hand!" He said as he reached for the package.

**What's in the package? Hmm...**

**I hope you enjoyed the romance. Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: ***I do not own the characters within, all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show! I'd be honored!*****

~*~*Thank you for reading and reviewing, Hearties! A special shout out to Cindie Henrich...she's wonderful!

**Chapter 13**

Elizabeth noticed that it was 1:05. "Oh, no!" She said out loud. She was hoping to watch Jack ride out. Elizabeth sighed, 'I miss him already. God, please watch over Jack and keep him safe!'

"What's wrong Miss Thatcher?" said Gabe. Elizabeth spun around to see the children were all looking at her.

"Miss Thatcher, what's wrong? You said 'Oh no'!" Bradley piped in.

"Uh…um, I just realized that you still need to take your spelling test!" Elizabeth said. She walked back over to her class and said, "Ok boys and girls, it's time for your spelling test. Take out a paper and pencil and write your name on the top line."

Meanwhile over at the jail, Bill grabbed the package from his friend Detective Theodore Clark. "What do you have for me, Detective Clark?" Bill said to himself as he opened the package. He reached in and pulled out a newspaper and two envelopes. "The New York Times?" Bill said as he glanced at the cover and then skimmed through it. He moved on and opened the first envelope which revealed a wanted poster of a man, "Wanted: John "Johnny" Townsend", Bill said. He didn't pay much attention to it because it didn't seem relevant. He reached for the second envelope, ripped it open and began to read a letter from his friend explaining the contents of the package and a report by another New York City Detective.

Bill was floored! He couldn't believe what he was reading that he had to read it again. As he read through Detective Clark's letter, he quickly put the puzzle pieces together; looking to the newspaper, to the wanted poster and then again at the police report.

"Wow!" Bill said covering his mouth. 'No wonder she's been chasing Jack so relentlessly. It's a good thing that he's out of town, it buys some time. How is he going to take this?' Bill thought. He got up and looked out the window as he thought things over.

Bill looked at the clock and realized that he lost track of time. School would be dismissed soon. He decided to make sure that he could meet with Elizabeth after school so he walked over to the saloon.

Bill walked in and removed his hat. "Pardon the interruption Miss Thatcher but, may I have a moment of your time?"

"Of course, Mr. Avery! Children please take out your journals and write about your favorite book. Why do you like it? What makes it special?" Elizabeth said as she moved toward the back of the saloon. "Yes?"

"I have received news that I need to share with you." Bill whispered.

"What is it?" Elizabeth said as her mind was raced with the infinite things that could have happened.

"It's from New York." Bill said.

"Oh!" Elizabeth said with surprise and relief.

"Come to the jail when class is dismissed." Bill whispered.

Elizabeth nodded and returned to her students. "Ok, how are your journals coming along?"

A half hour later, Elizabeth dismissed her students. "Goodbye children! Oh, don't forget your reports are due tomorrow!"

"Miss Thatcher, you seem happy now. I bet it's because of Mountie Jack!' Emily said.

"Oh, what makes you say that Emily?" Elizabeth didn't know what to say.

"Because I saw you walking to school this morning. You looked happy and so did he! Is he going to visit you everyday now?" Emily asked smiling.

"I saw Mountie Jack ride out with the stagecoach before." Gabe said cutting into the conversation.

Elizabeth was surprised by the children. "Well...he...he's away for a few days so, no he won't be visiting." Elizabeth stammered.

"Oh, then Mountie Jack will be sad. He said he doesn't like to be away from you." Emily said.

Elizabeth blushed at that and didn't know how to respond. She thought about that day Emily and Jack were on the steps of the jail. 'Aw, Jack! I don't like to be away from you either.' she thought. "Well Emily, I hope you have a wonderful evening. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Come on, Emily!" Gabe said sounding annoyed that his sister held him up.

Elizabeth waved goodbye to her class and then quickly walked to the jail. She found the door locked which was odd. She knocked and heard Bill say "Just a minute!" Bill peered out the window and then opened the door, "Come in and have a seat." He promptly locked the door behind her.

Elizabeth was surprised by this, she had never seen Bill act this way.

"Ok, so my friend Theodore Clark has been working as a detective in New York City for the past several years now. As per your request, I sent the telegram just asking him if he knew of Rosemary and if he could look into her background there…" Bill said

"Respectfully, I know that already! Please just tell me what you've learned and please start from the beginning…but don't leave anything out!" Elizabeth said.

"I'm sorry but be patient there's a lot to tell here!" Bill said trying to calm her. "Well, I found out Rosemary's motive towards Jack; she's wanted in New York for her involvement with an embezzlement scheme."

"What?" Elizabeth said in shock and disbelief.

Bill pulled out the New York Times newspaper, opened it to page 7 and placed it on the top of the desk, as well as, the wanted posted for John Townsend.

"What is all of this?" Elizabeth said.

"Evidence. Rosemary is wanted because she was an accomplice to a crime." Bill said.

Elizabeth's eyes bulged and her mouth dropped. "Oh my gosh!"

Bill continues, "According to Theodore's letter, he said that Rosemary was in a relationship with this 'Johnny' Townsend." Bill said holding up the wanted poster. "He was a producer of a show she was in. The man was a crook and she allegedly assisted him in a scheme to cheat out other producers. After the story broke, Rosemary left the show and disappeared. When they went looking for her, a co-star in the production revealed that Rosemary told her she had been looking to reunite with a lawman she used to be engaged to. She said Rosemary was looking to reunite with him in the hope that he would be able to help her out of the situation if they ever caught up with her." Bill said. "You have to admit Elizabeth; it was smart of her get out of the United States and back into Canada. Mountie life would also keep her moving around wherever he's stationed." Bill concluded.

"I'm just…shocked and at a loss for words!" Elizabeth said. "After everything she's done it's all because she wants to use Jack so that she can hide? So he can protect her or get her out of the situation?" She was disgusted.

"It explains her motive. It explains the reason why she wouldn't let up on Jack and why she kept meddling with your relationship. It certainly explains why she tried sending a telegram to Mrs. Thornton. Rosemary is doing whatever she can to get what she wants, or rather what she thinks she needs."

"Poor Jack!" Elizabeth said with concern. She suddenly looked up at Bill. "How do you think he's going to react?"

"I don't know." Bill said.

"I guess it's a good thing that he's out of town so that we can think about how to present this all to him." Elizabeth said.

"Yes, and in the meantime it buys me some time. Detective Clark said that he needs prints to help book her. I figure I can get some from her room and off of the piano but I will need some time. It will probably take an hour maybe two to dust the keys, then transfer the prints onto paper and then clean up. It's a careful process that requires precision. We can't allow Rosemary to know that we know anything just yet either. I know Jack will want to be a part of this when it goes down. I can send the prints out at 5:00 there's a horseman coming through then. If I send them out with that man, I can get the prints to the train to Vancouver, transferred to Toronto and across the border. From there, Detective Clark will have someone to connect with at the border and hopefully delivered to him by Sunday."

"Well the saloon is empty now!" Elizabeth suggested.

"Excellent! Will you be my lookout?" Bill said with a small smile.

"I'd be happy to!" Elizabeth said.

An hour later, Rosemary left the theatre group and headed to the saloon. She wanted to freshen up for dinner and maybe get to talk to Jack. 'I'll have to stop by the mercantile on my way back and see if Ned has a telegram for me.' She thought. 'I should be hearing from Mrs. Thornton soon. I wonder if she wrote back! I certainly hope so! I need Jack and I can't let Elizabeth get in my way anymore.' Rosemary thought.

"Bill! Rosemary is coming this way!" Elizabeth said in a panic.

"Ok, stay calm she can't come in the door is locked." Bill said as he worked to transfer the powered prints onto paper.

Rosemary pushed on the door and tried the handle. "What the…?" Rosemary said pulling on the door.

Elizabeth stood on the other side of the doors holding her breath and the door handles just to be safe as Rosemary shook the doors. 'What if Rosemary pushed hard enough, would the doors give?' Elizabeth thought. Suddenly the shaking stopped and Elizabeth heard Rosemary's footsteps. Elizabeth gasped "No!" as she saw Rosemary had moved over to the window and was peering inside.

**So Hearties, Rosemary's motive has been revealed! Keep going! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: ***I do not own the characters within, all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show! I'd be honored!*****

It's the longest chapter yet; 3600 words! Enjoy Hearties!

Chapter 14

"Oh, no!" Elizabeth said. Rosemary brought her hands to the window to block out the light so she could see better when suddenly, Elizabeth jumped in front to block her view.

"You!" Rosemary said. "What are you doing Elizabeth? Open the door, I need to get in!"

Elizabeth had to think fast, "I…I can't! I'm making a special project for my students and I need it to be a surprise!"

"Well I'm not one of your students and I won't tell them. Now let me in!" Rosemary said moving to the door and pulling on it.

"Distract her, Elizabeth!" Bill hissed as he worked carefully.

"Come and lock the door behind me!" Elizabeth said in a hushed tone.

Bill exhaled the breath he was holding as he worked and then placed the transfer paper down gently. He stood, rushed to the door and stood behind it. "Get her away from here! Do whatever it takes and act natural; don't say anything about New York or that Jack is out of town." Bill said quietly.

Elizabeth nodded, unlocked the door and slipped through the doorway. "I'm sorry Rosemary but you will have to wait until later to enter." Elizabeth said pulling the door shut.

Bill reached the handle and locked it but stayed behind the doors until they moved away.

"I can't wait until later now step aside!" Rosemary demanded. Rosemary grabbed the handle and tried again. "It's locked!" Rosemary scoffed.

"Oh dear, I don't have the key either so you'll have to wait." Elizabeth said.

"Uhh!" Rosemary groused. "Well, I guess I'll have to change my plans and go see Jack instead." Rosemary said hoping to annoy Elizabeth.

"Go ahead!" Elizabeth said confidently as she crossed her arms.

Rosemary walked quite quickly to the jail and turned around to make sure Elizabeth was watching. She reached for the door and pulled "Ja…This door is locked too?" Rosemary said. 'This door is always open even when Jack's not here! What is going on here?' Rosemary thought as she looked at the jail and then back to Elizabeth. She inhaled deeply and turned around.

"Have you seen Jack?" Rosemary said as she marched off the steps and towards Elizabeth.

"Not since this morning, I'm sure he's…somewhere." Elizabeth said looking around.

Rosemary rolled her eyes and walked quickly toward the mercantile. 'Let me see if Mrs. Thornton wrote back to me. I certainly hope so!' Rosemary thought.

Elizabeth looked around and quickly knocked on the saloon door. "Bill?" She said hearing the door unlock. She quickly entered and closed it.

"Where is she?" Bill asked as he moved back to work at the piano.

"She was heading down the street." Elizabeth said.

Rosemary walked into the mercantile. "Hello, Ned! Do you have anything for me today?" Rosemary asked sweetly.

"Not today, ma'am!" Ned said a bit wide-eyed. He was worried she'd ask him about the telegram that Inspector Avery took the other day. He knew she was looking for a response from it. He was also very concerned about why the Inspector was investigating her anyway; was she a criminal? Is she dangerous? She certainly didn't come off that way. Perhaps it's all a misunderstanding.

Rosemary thought that Ned acted weird but she looked over and saw Dottie grabbing a few essentials.

"Hello Dottie, you look lovely as ever! I must say, purple is your color!" Rosemary gushed.

"Why thank you!" Dottie said as she placed her hand on Rosemary's arm.

"Hello Ladies!" Rosemary greeted a few other ladies of the town but they simply nodded, looked at each other and moved passed her. Rosemary was taken back. "Was it something I said?" Rosemary gestured to Dottie.

Dottie looked around and said, "Well, yes! You were telling people that you were engaged to Constable Thornton but he's been courting Miss Thatcher." Dottie said secretively. "Whatever made you do that?"

Rosemary was taken back once again, "Well…perhaps I was misunderstood! The constable and I were reconnecting while he and Miss Thatcher were apart. We discussed rekindling our engagement but alas it appears that he has…made his choice." Rosemary said putting her best acting to good use. She could feel herself almost choking on her words as she said them.

"Oh! Well that explains it then!" Dottie said. "See ladies, I told you there was a good reason!" The ladies didn't buy it though. They smiled in kind and moved on with their shopping.

Back at the saloon, "How are you doing?" Elizabeth inquired from her post at the window.

"I just need a few more minutes. It's a good thing I got most of her prints from her room! Her fingers have been all over the piano keys so there are multiple prints on each key. No one else plays this, right?" Bill inquired.

"Mrs. Montgomery did but that was in the fall when we had a miners' dance." Elizabeth said remembering how she danced with Billy but held hope all night that Jack would ask to cut in. 'He watched us all night.' Elizabeth thought. 'Jack would look at me and I'd see a bit of sadness in his eyes and then he would look at Billy and appeared annoyed. Well I know now why that is!' Elizabeth thought with a smile on her face. 'I was disappointed that night but at least I've had the pleasure of enjoying all of the dancing we've done since then…and the hugging and kissing…oh, the kissing!'

"Elizabeth!" Bill yelled snapping her back to reality.

"Yes?" Elizabeth said wide eyed as she blushed because she was caught daydreaming about kissing Jack.

"I've called your name three times!" Bill said slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry!" Elizabeth apologized.

"It's ok, what time is it?" Bill asked.

"It's 4:41."

"Ok, the miner's will be on their way here at 5:00 and the horseman is due to pick up mail. I've got to get this to him! Can you pen a note on my behalf?" Bill asked.

"Of course, we need to hurry though because Tom will be by just before 5:00 to open the wash area outside for the miners. He comes in here to get fresh supplies for them." Elizabeth said sitting at her desk. She pulled out paper and dipped her pen in the ink, "Ok, go ahead."

Bill nodded and continued to work as he spoke. "Theodore, Thank you for the information. Please find the fingerprints you requested. Please send a telegram that you have received them and as soon as you find out if they're a match or not. I'm anxiously awaiting your response. Salutations, Bill Avery". Bill concluded as he carefully folded the paper with the fingerprints into the envelope.

They both jumped as they heard someone at the door and keys jingling.

"It's Tom!" Elizabeth said.

"We're good! Now we wait." Bill said confidently as he shook the envelope in the air.

"Hello! Why is the door locked?" Tom questioned.

"It was? That's odd!" Bill said picking up his kit and a random book off of Elizabeth's desk. "Thank you for the book Miss Thatcher. I'm sure I will find it fascinating!" Bill said with a smile. He turned to nod to Tom and headed out of the saloon.

"You're welcome!" Elizabeth called after him. She gathered her things from the day and left.

Bill was happy that everything worked out in their favor as he handed the envelope off to the horseman. "Thank you and safe travels." Bill said.

The horseman nodded and rode out.

Jack made it to Calgary that night. He saw Sokull to the holding cell where criminals wait for trial. He brought his reports to the judge's chambers and found lodging for him and his horse for the night. 'I want to get this over with as quickly as possible so that I can get back to Elizabeth. It figures as soon as we get back together after all that time apart that we'd be separated again so quickly. I hope she doesn't see it as a sign. I hope that's all behind us now.' He thought.

On his way to his room, Jack saw a woman from behind with brown hair styled like Elizabeth's. For a split second his heart skipped a beat thinking it was her. The woman turned and he quickly saw that she looked nothing like Elizabeth. "You've got it bad, Thornton!" Jack said to himself.

He entered his room, removed his uniform jacket and boots and settled in. He started to think about his date with Elizabeth last night, kissing her this morning and a smile slowly grew across his lips. He pulled out his small notepad from his uniform pocket. He leaned back on his cot and skimmed through the pages that were already full of her. 'I'm going to need a new one of these soon; so much for using it to write notes.' Jack thought as he moved to the next clean page. He began to sketch his perspective of Elizabeth looking up at the stars in the bright moonlight.

Elizabeth woke the next day and did her best to keep busy without school to distract her. She was missing Jack a great deal and hoped that everything was going ok in Calgary. She had helped Abigail that morning in the café and wanted to help with some of the baking but Abigail didn't need the help. "Abigail are you sure I can't do anything to help you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I may need you to help with getting some supplies. I know you're trying to keep busy Elizabeth because you're missing Jack." Abigail smiled. "Today is not a good day for you to show me how you can cook with fire and sticks either!" Abigail said with a smile. Elizabeth laughed at that and stepped outside to do her own errands.

Elizabeth stepped out into the street and inadvertently found herself scanning the street for his red serge jacket. 'Stop looking for him Elizabeth!' she told herself. 'One more day! He will be back safe and sound in one more day.' She told herself. 'I can't wait!' she thought.

Rosemary stood pulling at the jail doors. "Where is Jack? This is my third time here and the door is still locked!" Rosemary noted some children were walking by with their mother.

"Are you looking for Mountie Jack?" Gabe said.

Rosemary smiled "Why yes! Do you know where he is?"

"No but, I saw him leave with the stagecoach yesterday. Miss Thatcher said he's out of town for a few days." Gabe said innocently.

"Is that so?" Rosemary said with surprise. "Thank you, young man!"

Rosemary walked swiftly to the café, she was angry. Elizabeth was holding out on her. "Where is Miss Thatcher?" Rosemary asked Abigail.

"She stepped out so your guess is as good as mine. Excuse me, I'm running a business here." Abigail said as she held two plates of hot food. 'My goodness that woman is rude!' Abigail thought.

Rosemary finally found Elizabeth walking on the roadway through the woods on her way back from the row houses. 'Why didn't she tell me Jack was out of town? The jail has been locked and she's hiding his whereabouts. Well two people can play a game!' Rosemary thought.

"Elizabeth! There you are! I heard Jack is out of town. I'm not sure why you hid that from me but as a friend, I just hope that you're ok!" Rosemary said.

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" Elizabeth said. She was surprised, 'How did she find out?'

"Well, I'm sure you're wondering what he's up to! You know Mounties are just like sailors, they have a girl in every port or town. It's the one thing I wasn't comfortable with when it came to being with a Mountie." Rosemary said seriously. "Who knows what he's up to or rather who!"

Elizabeth stood shocked. "Well, not Jack! He's…he's not like that!"

"I think I know better than you." Rosemary said condescendingly.

"No! I know better than that! Don't start your games again Rosemary…good day!" Elizabeth said and stormed off leaving a flustered Rosemary.

Elizabeth made her way back to the café. She paced the kitchen relaying what had transpired. "Can you believe her, Abigail? She was trying to make me believe that Jack has other women in different towns!"

"Well you know that's not true! There are many single women in town and Jack only has eyes for you! You certainly made her aware that her little trick didn't work and that you don't believe her." Abigail said but she could see how much it bothered Elizabeth.

"I trust Jack, I just wish she would just stop it already!" Elizabeth said. "It's frustrating to know her true motive and not be able to say anything yet!"

"Elizabeth, I need berries for scones and bread for tomorrow. Would you mind going out to pick some?" Abigail said handing her a basket and hoping to give her something to take her mind off of things.

"Thank you!" Elizabeth said with a smile. "I could use a chore to take my mind off of things. It's so hot this afternoon for a spring day and I could use the fresh air."

"Enjoy it for me! Oh, and you'll have to pick berries by the small lake. The berry bushes by 'the fishing hole' are all gone." Abigail said as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Ok!"

Shortly after Elizabeth left, Jack rode into town. He felt like a million bucks to be back sooner than he originally thought. Jack was dismissed by the acting Mountie and he left Calgary immediately. He was thrilled to have made it back to town in six hours. He entered town and put his horse in the livery to rest.

He couldn't help himself and went directly to the café to see Elizabeth. He entered and was greeted by Abigail.

"Jack! Back so soon?" She welcomed him. "Elizabeth will be surprised and happy to see you!"

"Not as happy as I'll be!" Jack admitted. "I was able to wrap things up faster than expected. Is Elizabeth here?" he asked glancing around.

"Actually I just sent her to pick berries about five minutes ago. It usually takes her about a half hour. You're welcome to wait if you like. You must be hungry!" Abigail said.

"Actually I am and thirsty. It's hot out! May I please have some water?" Jack asked wishing he didn't have so many layers in his uniform.

"Coming right up!" Abigail said with a smile.

Jack ate lunch and chatted with Abigail as he waited for Elizabeth. It had been over an hour since he got there and she wasn't back yet.

"This is odd! She's usually back pretty quickly." Abigail said.

"I'm going to go out and see what's holding her up. Where is she picking berries?" Jack asked hoping to surprise her.

"To the left of the small lake." Abigail said.

Jack nodded and was glad to hear that. It was secluded there and they would have their privacy for their little reunion.

Elizabeth had been sweating from the heat. The small lake looked so inviting so she decided to wade in the water and splashed some onto her arms and neck to cool down. She stepped on something slimy, lost her balance and fell in. The water felt nice and cool though so she decided to swim a little and lost track of time.

She thought of Jack as she swam. 'What is he going to say when Bill and I reveal that Rosemary is wanted and that Bill's waiting for confirmation that her prints are a match? Will he be angry? Upset? Happy? I know he's suspicious of her but I know he's not expecting this. There will be time for that. First, I want to hug him and kiss him hello and…' her mind wandered.

Jack made it to the small lake and made his way through the trees and bushes. He removed his hat as he came to the clearing and his mouth dropped open. Elizabeth was emerging from the lake and her wet dress clung to her figure.

Elizabeth was lost in thought and she caught Jack's red serge out of the corner of her eye. She looked over and gasped, "Jack? Is that really you?" She smiled. "What are you doing here so soon?" she asked as she moved quickly toward him. Suddenly she noted the look on his face as he looked at her. She glanced down and realized her wet attire clinging to her form.

She gasped, "Turn around! Turn around!" Elizabeth yelled trying to cover herself with her arms and hands.

Jack turned around as fast as he could but smiled. 'I'm going to remember that scene for the rest of my life!" Jack thought happily.

"Oh my goodness! Jack Thornton you better not be smiling over there! I don't want to see one dimple over this!" Elizabeth scolded him. "How embarrassing!"

"Elizabeth, you're a beautiful woman you have nothing to be embarrassed about." Jack said trying to respect her wishes but smiling anyway.

"Jack it isn't proper!" Elizabeth said in a panic as she stood behind him pulling at the skirt and top of the dress so that it wouldn't be stuck to her anymore. "You shouldn't be seeing me like this, we're...we're not married!"

"Yet! If you think about it, it's only a matter of time." Jack said trying his best to stay looking forward.

"Well right now, we're not!" Elizabeth said although she secretly loved that idea. "I didn't expect company! AHH!" Elizabeth screamed slightly and hugged him from behind. "Jack! There's a snake!"

Jack turned his head, "Well can I turn around?" Jack said finding total amusement in this all.

"Yes, I'm behind you!" Elizabeth said.

Jack smiled and put his arm back to hold her behind him as he turned around. "Where is it?"

"Over there by the basket!" Elizabeth said pointing from behind him.

"Elizabeth, it's a garter snake! They eat insects! You should see him as your friend since you hate bugs so much." He removed his arm that held her behind him, quickly spun around to face her and held her to him. "Are you using this innocent snake as a ploy to get closer to me? If you missed me and wanted a hug you don't have to use any tricks." said Jack hugging her.

Elizabeth's heart was racing, "No…and who said I missed you?" Elizabeth said trying not to smile.

"Did you miss me?" Jack asked just above a whisper as he smiled. He glanced between her eyes and her lips as he closed in on her.

"Maybe." Elizabeth said feeling short of breath as she anticipated his lips on her.

Jack pulled back, "Maybe? I travel to Calgary, leaving my heart here with you and you say maybe?"

She thought about what Rosemary said earlier and she knew it could never be true. She placed her hands on his face and looked him in the eyes. "I was kidding! Of course I've missed you. I've missed you terribly! It's always a rainy day without you. I hate it when you go away, Jack."

Their lips came crashing together and their kiss quickly escalated into a great deal of passion. They broke away from each other after a few minutes feeling as if they'd explode if they didn't stop themselves.

"Uh oh!" Elizabeth said as she backed away.

"What? I'm not looking!" Jack said pretending not to take her in again.

"Your jacket is wet." Elizabeth pointed.

"Oh well! I'd do it all over again, Bella." Jack said as he moved to her again. He took her hand and kissed it and then her cheek. He moved to her ear and whispered "Te amo, Bella!" (I love you, beautiful.)"

Elizabeth giggled feeling his breath against her ear, "Te amo."

Like two magnets, they kissed again and could feel things escalating between them. Elizabeth pulled back and stepped from his embrace. "You stay over there, Constable!"

Jack smiled and cleared his throat, "Uh, Abigail was concerned because you were taking so long. We should probably head back."

"Ok but we can't head back with both of us being wet." Elizabeth said worried about impropriety. "I'm going to dry off here a little more in the sun."

"Ok, I should probably do rounds. I'll start with the row houses since they're close by." Jack said.

"I'm so happy you're home, Jack!" Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Me too!" Jack said. "I'll see you later. Oh, and watch out for that bug eating snake!"

Elizabeth's eyes went wide as she looked around on the ground for it.

Jack smiled, "He may change his mind and try a teacher!"

Elizabeth shot him a look, "Very funny!" she called to him as he walked away.

Elizabeth was on cloud nine as she headed back to the café later. She saw Bill ahead and he waved at her.

"Hi Bill!" Elizabeth greeted him happily.

"We've got a problem!" said Bill.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: ***I do not own the characters within, all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show! I'd be honored!*****

**Chapter 15**

"What is it?" Elizabeth questioned. Her happiness from being reunited with Jack at the lake quickly faded.

"It's Ned! He's concerned about Rosemary and whether or not she's dangerous. I assured him that she's not but he said Rosemary went to the mercantile today looking for her response from Jack's mother. Rosemary began to question him but he panicked and told her to come and see me. He apologized profusely for his actions but, he thinks Rosemary is aware that something is going on." Bill said.

"Have you seen her?" Elizabeth asked.

"I've been dodging her but it's only a matter of time before our paths cross." Bill said.

"What are you going to tell her?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I'm not sure to be honest but I'll think of something." Bill responded. "Look, we need to inform Jack about all of this as soon as he gets back in town, I mean immediately! We all have to be on the same page so-to-speak because one loop hole is all Rosemary will need, and this whole situation will blow up in our faces."

"Jack finished up early and returned this afternoon. I saw him about an hour ago." Elizabeth said. Elizabeth's stomach sank because she was dreading this conversation; she knew Jack would be upset over Rosemary's motive.

"Good! Where is he?" Bill said as he looked down the street.

"He was headed to do rounds when I saw him last." Elizabeth said.

Bill happened to look down the street, "There's Jack now!" he said enthusiastically. He then noticed Rosemary exiting the saloon. As Bill and Elizabeth began to walk toward the jail, they noticed Jack was heading up the steps and Rosemary was walking over.

"Oh no, Rosemary's heading over there too! I've kept the door locked because I have the wanted poster and the New York Times folded on the desk!" Bill said beginning to rush down the street. "She can't go in there! How are we going to tell Jack not to let her in?" Bill said in a bit of a panic.

Elizabeth thought for a second and it came to her, "Latin!"

Bill looked at her in disbelief. "That's a great idea but I can't speak it!"

"I can and so can Jack! You go around and enter the back of the jail. I'll talk to Jack and hopefully get her away." Elizabeth said feeling a bit of adrenaline kick in.

Bill nodded, then turned and headed between two buildings. He moved along the backside of them and headed toward the jail.

Elizabeth saw Jack pull on the door of the jail and then pull his keys out. Rosemary stood right behind him ready to follow him in.

"Jack! Jack! I need you!" Elizabeth yelled as she came closer.

Fortunately, Jack looked over at Elizabeth and stopped immediately.

She could hear Rosemary speaking to him, "I've been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been? I have a problem that I'm hoping I count on you to solve!"

"Just a minute, Rosemary." Jack said moving off the jail porch. "Yes, Miss Thatcher? I see you've dried off." Jack said smiling at her. Rosemary followed right behind him.

Elizabeth looked at Rosemary and then at Jack. She prayed he would understand, neither were fluent in Latin but thought they knew enough. "Jack, Latine loqui! Furero!" (Jack, speak Latin! Thief!)

Jack was confused and furrowed his brow, "Qui?" (What?) he asked. 'Did she just say thief?' Jack thought.

"What are you saying, Elizabeth?" Rosemary questioned looking at Elizabeth like she was crazy. "Jack, I have to talk to you as the constable of this town. It's important!"

Elizabeth touched Jack's arm, "Audite placeo! Uh…pro crimine…voluit!" (Please listen! Wanted for a crime!) Elizabeth pleaded with her eyes hoping he would understand her.

Realization hit Jack, he understood.

"Placeo!" (Please!) Elizabeth pleaded pulling on his arm toward the jail.

Jack nodded. "Ok, excuse me Rosemary!" Jack said following Elizabeth. "I'll catch up with you later, you can tell me about your problem then."

"This is an emergency, Rosemary! I'm sorry!" Elizabeth said as she and Jack moved to the jail.

"Excuse me Rosemary, are you coming in to warm up your voice for tonight's performance?" Tom called from the porch of the saloon.

Rosemary sighed, "I guess I am!" She turned around and walked over. 'Something is going on here; Ned and Elizabeth are acting strange and why did Inspector Avery take my telegram?' Rosemary thought. "If you see Inspector Avery, tell him I need to see him immediately!" Rosemary said to Tom as she walked into the saloon.

"Elizabeth what's going on? Who's wanted for a crime?" Jack questioned as soon as they got inside.

Bill entered through the back door surprising Jack. "Bill! Why did you come in from the back? What's going on here?" Jack said looking at Bill and then to Elizabeth.

"Jack…its Rosemary." Elizabeth began.

"She's wanted for a crime?" Jack asked and appeared shocked.

"Yes, Jack…I'm sorry to tell you but that's the reason why she's been here trying to win you back." Bill said carefully.

"What is she wanted for?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"An accomplice to a crime; embezzlement. She and a producer of a show cheated others out of money and ran off with it. A friend of mine is a detective in New York and sent me evidence. He needed her fingerprints to compare to those that were found on checks so we're waiting for a telegram to see if they match." Bill said showing Jack the wanted poster, Newspaper and police report.

Jack read the information quickly. To say that he was shocked was an understatement. "She wants me to get her out of this? This was her motive all along? She's meddled with my head, my relationship with Elizabeth…" Jack was disgusted and angry.

"I know you're going to want to confront her but we have to wait. You know just as well as I do that we need that evidence first. Don't lead on that you know anything; we don't want her to skip town." Bill said trying to convince Jack.

Jack was only half listening to the conversation because his mind was reeling. "How did you find out? What prompted you to even inquire?" Jack asked in a serious tone.

"Well Elizabeth convinced me to send a telegram to New York to investigate her background. If it wasn't for her, we'd never know." Bill said with a small smile. He was expecting Jack to be just as impressed with Elizabeth as he was.

Elizabeth however appeared quite concerned for Jack, he didn't look well. He was clearly upset. She went to touch his shoulder but he stood and began to pace the room as he moved his hands through his hair.

Jack stopped walking and looked at Elizabeth. "Why didn't you say anything to me about this, Elizabeth?" Jack asked a bit more forcefully than he intended.

"It was during our time apart as friends…" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Jack looked hurt and angry. "We've made up since then! Why didn't you say anything, Bill? You both wait until now?" Jack asked.

"Jack we had to wait and see what the inquiry would bring..." Bill began.

Jack quickly turned, stormed out of the jail and slammed the door shut.

Elizabeth ran after him, "Jack!" Elizabeth yelled following him out into the street. "Jack, wait! Please let me explain!"

Jack kept walking.

"Let him be for now, Elizabeth." Bill called from the porch.

"He's mad at me…at us!" Elizabeth said with tears stinging her eyes. "I need him to explain everything to him!" Elizabeth said.

"He needs to process things. He'll be back." Bill said as he turned and walked back inside.

"I'm going to wait for him! I have to make things right." Elizabeth said. She felt awful.

Jack walked quickly to the livery, got on his horse and rode out of town. He needed to cool off. He was angry at them, but mostly at Rosemary. Truth be told, Jack was also mad at himself for not seeing her motive. To learn the truth stung. He didn't want Rosemary back in his life but to know that she intentionally tried to re-enter his life and heart, then tried to ruin things between him and Elizabeth, all because she wanted to use him? It made him quite angry and he needed to be alone to think about things.

Rosemary went to her room to freshen up before her performance tonight. "Why would Inspector Avery take my telegram to Mrs. Thornton? Why did Elizabeth hide that Jack was out of town? Why was the jail locked the past 2 days?' Rosemary thought. She didn't like it one bit and it made her quite concerned. 'Why was Elizabeth speaking another language to Jack?' Rosemary thought and her mind began to wander. 'What if they somehow heard about what happened in New York? What if they know?' Rosemary thought as panic was beginning to set in. 'Oh stop it, they have no idea all the way out here in this sleepy little town.' Rosemary told herself trying to calm down. 'I've been here for a long time now and I'm still empty handed. I need Jack! Perhaps I should have just been upfront this whole time?' Rosemary thought.

It was late at night when Jack rode back into town and he was weary from the events of the day. He took several hours alone to collect his thoughts and realized what needed to be done. He didn't understand why Bill and Elizabeth held the information from him but he trusted them and knew they must have a good reason. He rode by the café on purpose to check and make sure things were secure. 'Just doing my rounds' is what he would tell Elizabeth if she saw him ride by but he was really checking to make sure she and Abigail were safe. He knew he would talk to Elizabeth first thing in the morning; he felt bad that he didn't stop when she pleaded with him to wait. He needed to apologize to her for that because it wasn't right. Jack was surprised to see a lantern outside at the door and the upstairs still lit up because it was almost 11pm.

Jack rode over to the jail and passed a few drunken miners, typical for a Saturday night. "Keep moving gentlemen and head home!" Jack said to them as he watched them move down the street.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on my way!" One man shouted.

Jack secured his horse and walked in. It was daytime when he left so he was happy to see that Bill must have lit one of the lanterns and left it on the desk.

He hung his hat and uniform jacket and then locked the door. Jack walked over to the desk and set his belt and holster down.

"Hey boy!" he greeted Rip who walked out of the spare cell. 'That's weird.' Jack thought. He fed the dog and then headed to his cell with the lantern. 'It's warm in here.' Jack thought as he removed his suspenders and unbuttoned his shirt. He kept getting a whiff of Elizabeth's perfume in the air. "You definitely have it bad, Thornton!" Jack said to himself. Jack thought of Elizabeth and how he spied her coming out of the water today. A smile crossed his lips but it faded quickly. 'She was upset when I left and I should have waited to hear her out! Why didn't I wait?' He thought again. He was still quite annoyed with himself for that.

Rip walked between the cells and looked at Jack. "Come on boy!" Jack said slapping his hand on the cot. Rip looked at Jack and moved into the cell across the way. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Jack said as he stood and grabbed his lantern to get him. As he moved out of his cell the lantern's light lit up the other one and he could see a woman lying on the cot inside. He walked in and realized it was Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth!" Jack said surprised. He set the lantern on the bedside table and knelt down next to the cot. "Elizabeth…" he said softly as he gently moved some of her hair that covered her face.

Elizabeth stirred and settled back into the pillow. 'I have to marry this woman!' Jack thought as he looked at her. "Elizabeth, wake up." Jack said as he gently stroked her cheek.

Elizabeth woke up and looked at Jack. She sat up quickly. "Jack! I've been waiting for you for hours! Please, let me explain!" Elizabeth said in a rush. She looked at him and realized that his shirt was open and she found herself staring at him. 'Oh my goodness!' Elizabeth thought as she looked at him. 'Oh, it figures he looks even better than I imagined!' She thought taking him in. 'Wait! I shouldn't be looking at him!' Elizabeth reprimanded herself.

Elizabeth looked away, "I'm sorry! You're…you're not dressed properly! I know you're angry with me and now I've inadvertently intruded on your privacy." Elizabeth said scrambling to her feet and rushing out of the cell to leave. She stopped for a second because it was dark.

Jack grabbed the lantern, "Elizabeth, wait!" he said as he followed her out.

Elizabeth moved to the door and pulled but it was locked. "I'm so sorry Jack! I thought I'd just lay down for a few minutes because I grew tired." She pulled at the door latch but it was stuck. She turned around, "I didn't mean to intrude on your privacy!" She said.

Jack noticed she was flustered but approached her anyway. He had to apologize for the way he acted earlier. "Elizabeth..."

She pulled on the lock again but then turned back to face Jack. "I'm sure that you're even angrier with me now than you were earlier but I've been waiting for you since you left." She turned and pulled the lock again, "but…I just wanted to tell you that I wasn't trying to hurt you or keep anything from you, that wasn't my intention and I hope that you'll let me explain some time." Elizabeth said with tears welling up.

"Elizabeth…"

"I'm so sorry and….and..." Elizabeth turned to Jack again, "I can't unlock the door!"

Jack smiled slightly as he hung the lantern on a hook. He stood in front of her, reached over her shoulder and unlocked the door. "It sticks."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said as she stood with her back against the door. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Elizabeth..." Jack ran his hands down her arms and took her hands in his. "I'm not angry with you. I was hurt. I told you a long time ago that I want you to come to me with anything, day or night, big or small. I don't care if you're worried about one of your students or if there's a bug that you want me to get rid of; come to me! Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked.

"It was when we were just friends, Jack. I was upset because I overheard women saying that you were courting Rosemary and engaged so I went for a walk. I ran into Bill, we started talking and we discussed that we found it odd that Rosemary was choosing to stay in this little town after building a life in New York. You said yourself that she had changed and so I thought you or Bill should look into it. Surprisingly,Bill offered to ask his friend in New York. That's all!" Elizabeth said looking down and then back up at him, "I thought you were courting her or engaged to her. I didn't want to appear jealous, even though I was, so I asked him to keep it between us. Who knew that we'd find anything out! Bill only found out yesterday right after you left for Calgary that she was wanted." Elizabeth said wiping her eyes.

Jack wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "I'm sorry and I'm so sorry that I didn't stop before to listen to you. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes, can you forgive me…and...for accidently intruding on your privacy?" Elizabeth said.

"Of course. I wasn't expecting company!" Jack joked because she said that to him earlier in the day.

"You're still…not decent." Elizabeth stole another look at him, and then returned her gaze back to his eyes. "Does this mean that we're even now?" Elizabeth said hopeful.

Jack's smile only grew bigger, "Well, I feel a little cheated because I didn't get to see any skin like you did!" Jack said fastening a few buttons.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said with eyes wide as she blushed.

"I see you changed since your swim." said Jack.

"Well I wanted to be comfortable while I waited for you to come back. I didn't know how long you'd be. I was worried that I may have ruined things between us." Elizabeth confessed.

"No…I'm in love with you." His smile grew bigger and he reached for her.

"I'm in love with you, too." Elizabeth said.

"See, that idea you had to only be friends was a bad one." Jack said leaning in slowly to kiss her.

"You agreed to it…" Elizabeth said almost breathless anticipating his lips on her.

"You suggested it!" Jack whispered with a smile.

"Well, I…" Elizabeth started but Jack pulled her to him and kissed her.

They parted briefly, smiled at each other and kissed again.

"I'm sure it's getting late, I should be going." Elizabeth said looking disappointed. She glanced at the clock, "Oh my gosh! It's 11:20? Abigail must be worried sick!" Elizabeth said frantically and walked out of the jail.

"Wait, let me walk you home!" Jack said grabbing the lantern and jacket that hung by the door. He threw the jacket on as he quickly followed after her.

"No it's ok Jack, you don't have to!" Elizabeth said as she walked but stopped abruptly when she noticed two men walking up ahead of her. It was dark and she didn't expect to see anyone on the street. Relief flooded her when she felt Jack put his arm around her waist, pulled her to his side and began to walk.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said looking at him as her heart melted. He simply smiled at her.

"Move along, gentlemen!" Jack said sternly as they walked past the men.

They reached the café steps and they turned to one another. "Well I'm glad we were able to clear that up. I don't want to fight with you. I love you so much, Jack!" Elizabeth said hugging him.

"Me either! I love you too, Elizabeth." Jack said kissing her cheek.

"I'll see you at services? Don't be a heathen and show up late!" Elizabeth said as she pulled back and turned to the door.

"Me? You're the one who kept me out to 11:20 at night!" Jack smiled as he back off the porch.

Elizabeth put her hands on her hips and said, "Me?"

Jack smiled and ran back up the steps and kissed her. "I'll wait until you get inside."

"Good night, sleep well." Elizabeth said with a smile as she began to close the door.

"You too!" said Jack. He walked back to the jail with a smile on his face but he began to wonder how everything would unfold if they learn that Rosemary's prints do match.

**_So...what did you think? A lot happened and I'd love to hear from you. Leave a review if you can! Thanks, ~Lisa_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: ***I do not own the characters within, all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show! I'd be honored!*****

**Chapter 16**

The next morning, Bill was up early and went to speak with Jack. He needed to make sure that things were ok between them as friends and in order to work together. They should be getting their news by tomorrow and he was feeling a mixture of anxiety and excitement.

Bill knocked on the jail door and Jack promptly opened it.

"Bill, good morning!" Jack said making way for Bill to enter.

"Good morning, Jack. I want to apologize for everything with Rosemary. Elizabeth asked me to keep it between us; she was quite upset when I came upon her that day. It was the day I returned from the next town over. In fact, you may recall upon my return I told you that things were not as they seem with Elizabeth." Bill smiled recalling.

Jack gave a small smile recalling that day. "Yes, although I wish you had informed me of _that_, it would have helped me and Elizabeth to solve things faster." Jack revealed.

"It's not that I didn't want to but I can't go around interjecting myself and solving your problems for you. You and Elizabeth have to build your bond and stand together through life's obstacles. I must say though, you two are certainly meant to be; you two make quite the pair! Speaking of Elizabeth, she was waiting for you." Bill said.

"Elizabeth and I spoke last night and we have worked everything out. That being said, I'm sorry I was upset with you, Bill." Jack said.

"It's ok! You have every right to feel the way you do. You know Rosemary better than anyone else here. Do you think she did it?" Bill asked.

"I don't know." Jack said shaking his head. "She is not the same person I used to know but, she has always been the kind of person that gets what she wants." Jack said. He recalled that day when he had his target practice set up and Rosie joined him. She was demonstrating her ability and stated that she always gets what she wants and then fired the gun. Rosie said it in such a devious way that it just didn't sit right with Jack.

As if on cue Bill asked, "Is there anything I should know about in her background?"

"She's an excellent shot." Jack said pursing his lips together.

Bill looked surprised, "Really? Oh boy, don't tell Ned! He's concerned that she's dangerous. He told Rosemary that I took the telegram for your mother."

"Great!" Jack said sarcastically. "Well you can always 'pull a Rosemary' and just deny it, that's what she does when you confront her." Jack said.

"Well then we already know what she's going to say when we confront her." Bill said.

"Let's talk about scenarios…" Jack said. He and Bill mapped out a few courses of action so they were ready for anything.

Later at Sunday services, Elizabeth sat down with Abigail in the last row of logs. She looked around and watched the town's people come in and sit. Elizabeth saw Ned practically jump off of the log when Rosemary approached him and sat down. Elizabeth had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud when she saw Rosemary's reaction to Ned. Elizabeth also noted a few women who were normally all over Rosemary were keeping their distance today.

After the service got underway, Elizabeth did her best to pay attention but she kept looking around for Jack.

"I'm sure you'll see him soon!" Abigail whispered.

"Amen!" the crowd said collectively.

"Who?" Elizabeth said trying not to be so obvious.

"Oh, I don't know…Billy?" Abigail said with a smile.

Elizabeth whipped her head around, "Never!" She whispered with her eyes wide.

"Amen!" the crowd said collectively.

Abigail's smile grew bigger. "I know! Jack's probably tied up with something but he always has a way of showing up."

"I know, it's just…" Elizabeth replied whimsically as she thought about him.

"You're in love with him?" Abigail whispered with a mischievous smile.

Elizabeth gasped, "Abigail!" She then looked around to see if anyone heard. "Let's focus on the service!" Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Amen!" Said the crowd.

The crowd began to sing a hymn when Elizabeth suddenly felt a presence next to her. She looked over and saw that Jack had sat down. Her heart skipped a beat as their eyes met. "Hello, heathen!" She whispered.

"I saw you looking around for me twice. Don't try to deny it!" Jack whispered back with a smile.

"Perhaps, although Abigail thought I was looking for Billy." Elizabeth said trying to hide a smile.

Jack quickly looked at her and let out a low growl, "Over my dead body!" said Jack.

"You have nothing to worry about!" Elizabeth said with a smile. She slowly moved her hand to tug on the sleeve of his jacket and then placed it on the log between them.

Jack glanced down and smiled as he slowly took her hand in his. He kept their hands between them so no one would notice. Jack rubbed the top of her hand with this thumb and leaned toward her ear as he sang the hymn. Elizabeth closed her eyes as she leaned in slightly and listened to him sing to her; she never felt so content.

Abigail looked over at them and smiled. 'Aw, that's more like it. No skunks here!' Abigail thought.

When service wrapped up, the town's people made small talk. Some of the children and their families went over to talk to Elizabeth. Rosemary seized the opportunity and walked over to talk to Jack.

"Jack! I need to talk to you, it's extremely important! You never came to talk to me last night, please don't dismiss me again. I need the town's constable in this matter!" Rosemary said.

Jack didn't want to talk to Rosemary after learning that she just wanted to use him. He looked over at Elizabeth and saw that she was still busy with her students. He was hoping to escort her back to town so they'd have time together. "Ok, I have a minute. What is it?" Jack asked. It was evident that he was annoyed.

"Something has been stolen! Mr. Avery stole my telegram!" Rosemary exclaimed.

Jack sighed, "Why do you think that is? Who were you sending it to?"

Rosemary stammered, she wasn't expecting him to ask who. "Uh, to…my mother!"

Jack was angry and inhaled deeply, "Is that so? I heard that one was sent out!" He turned and walked away from her.

Rosemary stood with her mouth open and thought, 'How does he know that?' She looked around her quickly and made her way back to town. Her mind was spinning with questions; 'How did he know that my mother's telegram went out? Does he know that the other was for his mother? Is that why Mr. Avery stopped it? What else does he know?'

Rosemary looked up and saw Bill walking out of the mercantile. She marched right up to him and placed her hands on her hips. "There you are! How dare you take my telegram! Who do you think you are?" Rosemary said.

"Who do I think I am? I'm a Royal North West Mounted Police Officer." Bill said and then simply walked away.

Rosemary huffed as she walked back to the saloon. Her mind was spinning again as she questioned his response.

Jack was annoyed with himself. He didn't mean to reveal anything but at least he didn't come right out and confront her about New York. 'I can't believe her! Tomorrow cannot come fast enough!' Jack thought.

"Hi Jack!" Abigail said. "You don't look nearly as happy as you did before on that log." She pointed out with a sly smile.

Jack smiled slightly. "Well one word: Rosemary." he said with annoyance in his voice.

"Have faith Jack because believe it or not, this too shall pass." Abigail said confidently.

Jack nodded, "Thank you, Abigail. Do you know where Elizabeth went?" Jack said looking around for her.

"She had to go out to the Millers'." Abigail replied.

Jack nodded and then untied his horse. He turned to Abigail, "Would you like an escort back to town?" Jack offered his arm.

"That would be lovely, thank you! I have some biscuits with your name on them!" Abigail smiled.

"Sounds good! I know Bill will be waiting to see you." Jack replied with his own sly smile.

The next day Elizabeth was walking back from the row houses in the late afternoon. She was lost in thought as she walked along the dirt road. She passed a Pinkerton officer and they nodded in kind to one another. A little further down the way, Elizabeth heard the distinct sound of a horse trotting behind her. A smile quickly spread across her lips and her heart began to flutter with excitement. She stopped walking and waited for the rider to come around the bend behind her. "Hello!" she greeted with a great big smile.

"Well, Hello! What a warm welcome to town!" the stranger said. This man was clearly not a miner; he was dressed quite well, like one of her father's business associates.

Elizabeth's heart sank when she realized that it wasn't Jack, she usually saw him this time of day while he did his rounds. 'Oh my goodness! I shouldn't have assumed it was Jack!' she thought. Elizabeth didn't want the man to get the wrong idea. "I'm sorry. I was expecting someone else. Have a nice day." she nodded, turned around and continued walking.

"Wait a second, where are you going?" the man demanded.

Elizabeth was surprised by his tone. "Excuse me? I said I must be going. Good day to you!" She said more forcefully. She didn't want to be alone with this stranger, her gut was telling to move along. She began to walk a little faster thinking, 'If I can just get a little further, I'll be closer to the café.' Elizabeth thought.

"Please wait!" The man said as he jumped off his horse and walked toward her quickly. He noted Elizabeth's attire and jewelry as a higher society look and saw dollar signs.

"That's a lovely ensemble you have on." He began as Elizabeth started to walk backward. "It looks expensive, is it silk?" He asked as he stepped closer to get a better look, too close for comfort. He realized how close he was to her and smiled, "Tell me are all of the ladies in town as pretty as you?" He said trying to charm her.

Elizabeth was taken aback, "Sir, please!"

"What business do you have here?" Jack said sternly as he stared the man down. The man looked quite surprised. "I can assure you that whatever you're looking for you will not find it on Miss Thatcher. Back up!" Jack commanded as he pushed the stranger's shoulder to create distance from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth released the breath she was holding.

"What business do you have here?" he asked again.

"Uh…just in town to visit a friend." The man hesitated but tried to play it cool.

"Who?" Jack asked sharply.

"A lady…an old flame." He replied with a slight smile.

Jack put his arm out for Elizabeth to take, she grasped it with both hands. "Well this lady is already taken so I strongly suggest that you be on your way!" Jack said firmly.

"Of…of course, Constable! I meant no disrespect to the lady." He scrambled onto his horse. "Sorry ma'am! Good day!" The man called as he rode away quickly toward town.

Elizabeth turned to Jack once the man was gone, "You certainly scared him off!" she said with a smile.

"Good," Jack said still looking in the direction the man went. "...but people who have nothing to hide do not retreat that quickly when they see a Mountie." Jack growing even more suspicious of the man.

"Well you were quite a bear with him, very convincing as a Mountie and a suitor! Thank you, Jack!" Elizabeth said as she moved closer to him and placed her hands on his chest.

Jack turned his attention to her and pulled her into a hug. "Well I didn't like him so close to you and I wanted him to know that you're _my_ sweetheart." Jack said kissing her lips.

"Mmm..." Elizabeth sighed happily.

"Did I miss anything?" Jack asked.

"No, he was just rude and oddly enough he tried to make conversation about my attire. He's going to stand out in town with his own clothing. It's funny, there's something about him that looks familiar." Elizabeth noted.

"I thought so too but I can't place him. I'll pay him a visit when we get back. There's only one place for visitors to stay and that's at the saloon." Jack said.

"You know, I was hoping to get some time alone with you today, not with some stranger." Elizabeth said playing with a button on his uniform and taking in his scent.

Jack smiled at her, "I was hoping for the very same thing…with you, not him!" He pulled Elizabeth closer as she giggled.

Their lips were about to touch when Elizabeth realized someone could walk by. "Jack someone could see us!" They pulled back and then tried to pull each other to their side of the road. They laughed as they began to play tug-of-war with each other for a few moments all the while laughing. Elizabeth caught Jack off guard however and pulled him to her side of the road. She continued to pull him as he followed her behind a large tree. "Ha, ha, I win!" She said with a smile.

Jack moved her against the tree trunk,"I'll get you for that!" he whispered as he closed in on her.

"Oh, yeah?" Elizabeth whispered back.

Jack only nodded and then watched as Elizabeth closed her eyes in anticipation. He smiled, held her close and kissed her.

Jack made a beeline to the saloon as soon as he got back. "Tom, did you have a man check in?" Jack asked.

"As a matter of fact I did but he stepped out." Tom said.

"What do you know about him?" Jack asked.

"His name is John Farnsworth. He tells me that he does investments, mostly theatre production." Tom said.

Jack's eyes grew wide, "Is that so?" Jack began to recall the stranger said he was here to see 'an old flame'. "Where did he go?"

"He said he was hungry and I sent him to Abigail's for a bite to eat. He didn't want chili." Tom said shrugging his shoulders.

"Thank you!" Jack said as he rushed out.

Ned stepped outside when he saw Bill walk by, "Mr. Avery!" he called waving a paper in the air. Bill walked up the mercantile steps and retrieved it. "It's from New York!" Ned whispered handing him the telegram. Bill nodded.

Rosemary stepped into the café hoping for an early dinner. She scanned the room for a table and looked as though she saw a ghost.

"Johnny?"

***On****ly 1 chapter left and then an epilogue, Hearties! THANK YOU for reading and leave a review! I truly appreciate you all! ~Lisa **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: ***I do not own the characters within, all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show! I'd be honored!*****

*Dear Hearties, It's the last and longest chapter before the epilogue! Thank you for reading, I hope it's a great ending for you all!

Chapter 17

Jack rushed to the jail and quickly pulled out the wanted poster. There was the face of the stranger, John "Johnny" Townsend, now John Farnsworth. 'He's at the café! I could get this guy right away and ship him back to the U.S.' he thought. He rushed out and headed down the street.

"Jack!" Bill called as they met in the street. "It's finally here!" He handed Jack the telegram. "The fingerprints _do NOT _match Rosemary's! Detective Clark thinks the prints that he compared them to must be from another case Townsend is wanted for. They still want Rosemary though for questioning and her involvement regardless…" Bill said.

Jack held his hand up to stop Bill, "Townsend is here! He's in the café! I was doing my rounds and came upon him and Elizabeth in the road. He's going by Farnsworth now. He said he's here to visit an old flame." Jack said.

Bill nodded. "Well he's a wanted man so what do you want to do? We didn't have a plan for this!" Bill said. They stepped between two buildings to talk in private but kept the café in sight.

Rosemary stood in shock. She couldn't believe Johnny Townsend was here in Canada, in this little town. "Johnny, what….what are you doing here?" She said looking around.

"I'm here to see you of course!" Townsend replied with a smile. He got up and kissed her cheek. "It's good to see you! I've missed you. Please have a seat." He said as he pulled the chair out for her.

Elizabeth looked out into the dining room and saw Rosemary sit down with the stranger from the road. "That's weird, how does Rosemary already know that man?" Elizabeth said while drying a dish.

"Oh leave it to Rosemary to charm him already!" Abigail said rolling her eyes. "Oh, remind me to ask Mr. Miller to take a look at the café's front door…It keeps sticking with the heat. I don't want any customers to think that we're not open for business." Abigail said.

"I had difficulty with it too, it wouldn't open earlier." Elizabeth said.

Abigail nodded and then walked out of the kitchen. "Hello Rosemary, I'm going to close in a few minutes. What can I get you?" Abigail asked.

"Uh…whatever you have left over!" Rosemary said looking to get some privacy.

"Pardon? Are you sure you want leftovers?" Abigail was surprised, Rosemary always specifically requested something made fresh every day, never left overs.

"Yes, please!" Rosemary said seriously.

Abigail looked at her strangely. "Oh, ok!" Abigail turned her attention to the customers who were leaving. "Oh let me get that door for you." Abigail said as she tugged on it. "Have a nice day, everyone!"

Townsend began to speak softly, "So, after all we went through, all of our plans were about to become reality and you just leave me, the show, New York….the United States!" He ended a bit louder.

Rosemary's eyes went wide "Shh! Can we curb this conversation until we have some privacy?"

Townsend looked around, "We are the only people left now in the café besides the cook at that wealthy woman." He said looking at Elizabeth who was moving about the kitchen as she cleaned.

Rosemary looked over, "It doesn't matter they can hear you! And, how do you know Elizabeth is wealthy?"

"You know me Rosie; I can smell money from a mile away! As for…Elizabeth, was it? We had a moment on my way into town!" Johnny smiled hoping to make Rosemary jealous.

"Well there's one of the reasons I left you!" Rosemary said. "I always wondered if you were faithful to me. I'd watch it if I were you by the way, you're a wanted man and Elizabeth is being courted by a Mountie."

"I already met him and he made that quite clear." said Townsend as he rolled his eyes.

"You already met Jack? What happened?" Rosemary asked nervously.

"He marked his territory, that's all." Townsend said before he leaned in to whisper, "Look I don't want any trouble and I'm well aware I'm wanted and _so are_ _you _my dear. I got away as fast as I could when I saw that Mountie and every other Mountie since I crossed the border."

"Ok, here you go!" Abigail said bringing them their plates. "I know you like the stew, Rosemary. Enjoy!"

Rosemary looked at her food but her stomach turned.

"Thank you, everything looks delicious!" Townsend said. He saw Elizabeth glancing out at them from the kitchen. "Hello again, Elizabeth!" he called.

Elizabeth gave a nod to be cordial.

"How did you know to come here?" Rosemary questioned.

"Your mother! I was lucky because you had just informed her of your whereabout. She said you were visiting your former fiancé, Jack. I guess that didn't work out, huh?" He said with a smile. "I told her that I wanted to surprise you." Townsend said taking a bite of his food.

"Well you did!" Rosemary said.

"I told her that I love you Rosie and I do! What about _our_ _dreams_? You wanted the money too!" he whispered. Townsend noted that Abigail and Elizabeth moved into the dining room to straighten up the tables. "So tell me how long have you been in town, Rosie? This small town is a far cry from the hustle and bustle of New York City!" He let out a fake laugh because he was trying to appear casual.

Rosemary looked over her shoulder and noted their presence. "Far too long but while I've been here, I've left my mark! I've created a theatre group for the townspeople. Tell me, when did you leave New York?" Rosemary said with a fake smile trying to keep the 'normal' conversation going.

Bill positioned himself outside the café door. He stood waiting with his hand over his pistol ready to draw if Townsend decided to run or Jack signaled for plan B.

Jack walked around to the back door of the café. He tapped on the door lightly and then slowly opened it. He didn't see Abigail or Elizabeth in the kitchen. He was hoping they'd be upstairs safe and sound but he knew Abigail's closed at 5:00. He reached the opening of the dining room and saw them. He saw Townsend and Rosemary on the far side of the room while Elizabeth and Abigail worked to the side. Jack tried to motion to them but they were caught up in their chores in preparation for tomorrow's business. He didn't want to startle them but he didn't want to give himself away to Townsend either. 'This is not how we planned this!' Jack thought. He had to think fast and get them out of the room quickly just in case.

"Excuse me, Elizabeth?" Jack nodded as everyone turned to look at him. "Sorry, I knocked but you didn't hear me."

"That's ok Jack, you're always welcome! We're a little busy though; I'll be with you in about 15 minutes or so." Elizabeth said with a small smile. She thought he was here to pick her up early for their walk to the meadow.

Jack needed them to move _now_. "Elizabeth, ite in culina vel susum! Pro crimine voluit, furero!" (Elizabeth, go in the kitchen or upstairs! Wanted criminal, thief!)

Elizabeth looked at him in surprise and grabbed Abigail's arm but Townsend stood and drew his weapon, "Don't move!" pointed his gun Elizabeth and Abigail.

They stopped as Jack drew his weapon and turned around with their hands up.

"Very smart, Constable! It's too bad for you that I know Latin." said Townsend.

Rosemary was shocked; one minute they were talking the next guns were drawn. All she could do was to look back and forth between Jack and Johnny. She felt bad for Abigail and Elizabeth because they looked so scared.

Jack prayed Townsend wouldn't shoot them. "Let's discuss this! Let the women go." Jack said as he held the gun steadily.

"No way, Elizabeth is my leverage with you." Townsend said.

"At least let Abigail go then!" Elizabeth said stepping in front of Abigail. Abigail grabbed Elizabeth's arm.

"Elizabeth, please don't move!" Jack said as his heart beat wildly with fear that she would be shot.

Bill saw the scene unfold as he peered through the window of the door. He drew is own gun and attempted to enter through the café door but it wouldn't budge from the heat. Bill initiated his plan B entrance and entered through the door in the kitchen. He quickly noted that he would be no help however because guns were already drawn and they were at an impasse.

"Come over here, Elizabeth…you too Abigail." Townsend said.

Jack looked determined as he kept his gun pointed at the man. Every fiber of his being was screaming on the inside however as Elizabeth and Abigail took a few steps toward Townsend. Jack couldn't stand the thought of something happening to them. "Townsend, please let these ladies go! Rosemary?"

"Drop your weapon, Constable or else!" Townsend said as he pulled the hammer back on the gun.

Jack couldn't take the chance; he knew Bill had his gun drawn behind him. "Ok! Ok! Stay calm! Here's my weapon." Jack said sliding it across the room.

Rosemary slowly walked over, picked up Jack's gun and held it as she stood next to Townsend. She realized this was it; this was her chance at freedom!

"Good! Now for your counter part..." Townsend said referring to Bill who stood behind Jack. "Come on mister! All I have to do it pull back and one of these ladies will be done, then the other." Townsend yelled. "Rosie and I have got nothing to lose here!"

Bill began to bend down slowly, "You're making a bad choice here. We could work something out…"

For a split second the world froze as two shots rang out and two men fell.

Jack was hit in the chest and fell back. "Jack!" Elizabeth screamed as she and Abigail ran to his side and knelt down.

"Ahh!" Townsend yelled hitting the floor as he clutched his hand. "Rosemary how could you?" Rosemary shot Townsend in the hand causing him to drop the gun but not before the force caused his aim to move and the gun to fire, hitting Jack.

"Don't move!" Rosemary said with a wild look in her eyes as she stood over her old flame.

Bill knew that the ladies were tending to Jack and he had to secure Townsend. He moved over slowly as Rosemary stood frozen with the gun aimed at the man. "Rosemary?" Bill asked unsure what she would do.

With tears in her eyes she said, "You're safe Mr. Avery, you can take him!"

Bill moved very slowly and kept looking over at her to make sure. She may have saved everyone but she was an actress and known to lie. Once Bill cuffed Townsend, she placed the gun on the table and sat down in a daze. She couldn't bring herself to look over at Jack.

"Jack! Are you in pain?" Elizabeth said as she cried while stroking his face.

Jack was shocked, "No!" He sat up and touched his breast pocket where the bullet entered. He pulled out a compass, pencil and the notepad that he kept in there. There lodged in the small leather bound notepad was the bullet. The sheer force of the bullet had knocked him back on the ground. Jack, Elizabeth and Abigail breathed a sigh of relief. Elizabeth felt such relief that she hugged him. "I'm ok, I'm ok." Jack said as he hugged her all the while convincing himself that he was indeed ok.

Jack could see from his vantage point that Bill had everything under control. Abigail got up to get rags to tend to Townsend's wound.

Rosemary continued to sit in shock, everything had happened so fast that her head was spinning.

"I can't believe you shot me Rosemary!" Townsend yelled.

"It's just a graze to the skin, you'll be fine!" Bill said.

Jack walked over and quickly took his gun off the table. "She knew what she was doing, didn't you, Rosie?" Jack asked.

Hearing his voice snapped her back to reality. "Jack! I thought you were a goner!" Rosemary said standing and placing her hands on his arms. "You're ok?" she asked.

"Yes and thanks to you so are Elizabeth and Abigail. That was a good shot, Rosie!" Jack said.

"Thank you." she said softly.

"Yes, thank you Rosemary!" Elizabeth said.

"I'm so grateful!" Abigail said before she began to wrap Townsend's hand.

"Rosemary we need to talk, I know you're wanted in New York. I also know that you were only here to use me." Jack said.

"Use you?" Rosemary questioned.

"Yes, as a Mountie's daughter you know that a Mountie cannot arrest his kin or loved one because it's against code" Jack said seriously.

Rosemary didn't even try to argue, enough was enough. She closed her eyes, "Yes, Jack…I'm so sorry!"

"I'm taking Townsend to the jail, Jack!" Bill said walking out with him.

Jack nodded and turned back to Rosemary. He allowed his anger to show, "You did so much here! You meddled with my mind and tried to get back into my heart. You almost ruined my relationship with Elizabeth!"

"I know." Rosemary whispered.

"You even put her in danger with Sokull! Do you have any idea what he was wanted for? What he did to women in other towns? I wish I didn't know!" Jack yelled.

Elizabeth's eyes went wide at hearing that. She had never seen Jack so upset before either.

Jack continued, "To learn that you did it all because you wanted to use me, it's…it's disgraceful! I've been so angry with you! You even tried to get to me through my mother!" Jack said with such anger that he stepped away for a second to cool down.

Elizabeth asked, "Rosemary, how did you allow yourself to get wrapped up in the embezzlement scheme with that man?"

"I met Johnny when I was down on my luck in New York. He was the most exciting and interesting man I've ever met. He was confident, well dressed and lived an amazing lifestyle with his money and traveling adventures. We were courting for a while and he lost money on a deal and things went downhill from there. He can be quite a demanding and controlling man, I wanted my freedom. I kept trying to figure out a way to get away from him but I went to New York to be on stage and become rich and…and famous! I did whatever he asked of me at that point because I wanted the lifestyle again and I can act. So, I talked people into investing with him, distracted people while Johnny did his thing. I want the lifestyle you grew up with, Elizabeth! I'm sorry for the trouble I caused with you but…I just don't understand you! How can you stand to live this lifestyle here in coal mining town when you have everything you could ever want back home? I want that life and I'd do anything to get it!" Rosemary said.

"Rosemary, money cannot buy you happiness or love! I came here to follow my passion and desire to teach. This has become my home and I don't need the money, it's nice to have but, more than anything I have found love here with Jack. I could never put a price on my love for him, my life here in this little town or on my precious students, my friends! I hope someday you learn that." Elizabeth said.

Rosemary looked down, "I thought if I connected with Jack again, I could get away from it all...leave New York and Johnny all in the past. All I can say is that I'm so sorry that I've hurt you, Jack."

"Well that's twice now! You've hurt me twice and there will not be a third!" Jack said as he took his handcuffs out and cuffed her.

"Jack no!" Rosemary protested.

Jack ignored her plea. "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to spend the night in the jail with your 'exciting and interesting man', Townsend. That should be fun since you shot him! You will both be deported to the United States tomorrow on the stage that leaves at 10:00. You're going to be returned to New York where you will be delivered to a Detective Clark. You're lucky that your finger prints do not match the ones they found but you are still wanted for questioning in regards to your involvement and likely testify against Townsend. And last but not least, it will make me incredibly happy to see you leave Coal Valley and my life once and for all!" Jack concluded. "Let's go!" Jack said as he escorted her out of the café and down the street to the jail.

Later that night at the café, Jack and Elizabeth were beginning to clean up from their dinner.

"I hate to say but I'm looking forward to sleeping at the saloon tonight!" Jack said carrying a plate to the sink. "You should hear Rosemary and Townsend arguing. Thanks for letting me bring Rip. I couldn't leave him with those two!" Jack said with a smile.

"It sounds as though they're getting a taste of what they're in for in New York." Elizabeth smiled as she patted Rip's head.

"Yes, well Rosemary wanted an exciting and interesting man and she got one." Jack said looking down.

"Well she was very foolish to let this exciting and interesting man go!" Elizabeth said as she moved close to him and ran her hands up his chest to play with his collar. "I'm so lucky she did! You're such a good man Jack! You're handsome, very intelligent, the bravest man I know and you still manage to surprise me with your many talents!" Elizabeth said as she leaned in closer to him. "I feel such excitement whenever I'm with you. My heart beats wildly with excitement whenever we kiss." Elizabeth said looking down and then into his eyes as she kissed him.

"Thank you!" Jack said leaning in closer and kissing her back. "I never thought I'd be happy she broke my heart but…I've been thanking God every day since I met you."

Rip barked ruining the moment. They laughed and pulled away from each other.

"Would you like tea?" Elizabeth asked as she put the last dish in the sink.

"No, I'm good thanks." Jack said as he pulled out the notepad that had the bullet hole in it.

Elizabeth saw him put his finger in the hole. "Thank goodness for that little notepad, it saved your life! You better keep one there forever." Elizabeth said.

Jack let out a small laugh, "I almost didn't put it in my pocket this morning when I got dressed because there's only one page left to use."

"Already? You only bought that a few weeks ago. You must have had a lot to write about." Elizabeth said recalling that they bought it while in the mercantile.

"Well, I haven't been using it to write in." Jack said shyly.

"Oh? Let me see!" Elizabeth said snatching it out of his hand.

"Wait!" Jack protested.

"Oh, you've been busy!" Elizabeth said after seeing a few notes but mostly drawings of her.

Jack actually blushed slightly. "Uh…yeah."

Her heart swelled at that. She touched his arm and said, "Aw, Jack don't be embarrassed, I'm flattered!" She leaned in and kissed him softly. "You're so talented, your pictures are beautiful!"

"I prefer the real you!" Jack said as he held her close.

"You must really be in love with me." Elizabeth said as she touched his cheek.

"I am." Jack whispered.

"I'm in love with you too." Elizabeth sighed happily as they got caught up in a passionate kiss.

The stagecoach arrived at 10:00 sharp. Jack and Bill escorted Townsend and Rosemary out.

"Goodbye Rosemary!" Jack said as he moved her to the steps of the stagecoach.

"Jack, wait! I have one request. Please, I beg of you, do not tell my mother about all of this! You know how much I value her opinion of me. I couldn't bear the thought of being less in her eyes. Please?"

Jack looked at her for a moment. "Only on one condition; I don't want you to ever come back into my life again. Do I make myself clear?"

Rosemary nodded in agreement. "Deal!" She looked into Jack's eyes, "Have a good life, Jack!"

Jack looked over at Elizabeth who was waiting on the porch of the saloon. "I will!"

**BOOM! Stay tuned for the epilogue which I will post as Chapter 18 tomorrow. Leave a review if you can to let me know your thoughts! ~Lisa**


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Hearties,

Thank you so much for supporting me by reading my story. I went from nervous to post to being thrilled and taken away by the creativity of it all. I hope you will all consider trying your hand at something new like I did! I hope some rainy day or night when there's nothing good on, you will come by and re-visit my little story. I have some ideas for another story so perhaps I'll see you soon!

Thank you and here's the epilogue! FYI: I refer to Jack's dream from Chapter 6 if you need a refresher re-read that. Wishing you "Happy Heartie sighs" of contentment! ;) ~LisaNY

**Epilogue** _**–**__**Two years later on a warm summer day in Toronto...**_

"Jack!" Elizabeth said with her eyes wide as she playfully slapped his hand away from her.

"What?" Jack said with a smile as they began to walk down the sidewalk.

"I can carry this bag, it's not that heavy! You can carry my purse if you like. I think it would look lovely with your red serge jacket!" Elizabeth said attempting to hand it over to him.

"Very funny!" Jack said.

"Jack you are a wonderful husband but I'm not some…some…defenseless deer!" Elizabeth said feeling annoyed. Jack's head shot up at that deer remark. "You're letting your anxiety about this little one get the best of you and you're not helping mine!" Elizabeth said as she turned toward a store front and rubbed her very swollen belly.

"I'm sorry! It's just you're very precious to me, Elizabeth. The two most important people to me are one right now, until she comes out to join us!" He said as he stood behind her and placed his hands on her stomach.

She softened at his voice in her ear. "Why do you always refer to the baby as a girl? What are you going to do if she is a he?" Elizabeth said smiling at him.

"I know because I've dreamt it before." Jack said shyly.

"Have you?" Elizabeth said turning around to face him. "Is telling the future another one of your many talents, Constable?"

"I didn't say that but it was a dream of mine. You see, sometimes you look at girl and you see your future. I did with you and that's how I knew we were meant to be together." Jack said pulling her close.

Elizabeth placed her hand on his cheek, "That's very romantic, Jack!" she kissed him quickly but then suddenly pulled back. "But I can carry my own bag, thank you very much!" Elizabeth said as she stepped out of his embrace and began to walk down the busy city street.

He stood there shaking his head as he watched her walk away. She made it to the corner of another street and called back to him. "Are you coming? I could stub a toe or something!" Elizabeth said sarcastically as she looked back at him. A look of surprise suddenly came over her as she was suddenly swept up by the crowd on the street.

Jack ran to catch up with her and had to navigate through the people in the crowd. He quickly caught up and placed his arm around her. "You're very funny, Mrs. Thornton!"

"You should meet my husband!" Elizabeth said. "Ooh, we're in the theatre district! Would you like to go see a show?" she asked.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Jack said. "I was hoping to get some time alone with you." Jack said wiggling his eyebrows.

Elizabeth laughed "Oh, I see…" as she hugged his side.

"Jack? Elizabeth?" someone called.

They looked up, "Rosemary!"

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked a little concerned.

"I've started my life over here in Toronto. It's one of the few places in Canada that has a theatre district. I've changed my name…Rosemary LaBlanc." She said as she gestured to the theatre sign that showed her name. "LaBlanc is my mother's maiden name. After New York, I came here with a new name and the intention of a new life and a new me. I see you're…still together." Rosemary said as she looked at their linked arms and Elizabeth's condition. 'She's practically glowing!' Rosemary thought.

"Yes." Elizabeth said as she placed a hand on her stomach. "We're expecting our first child." She said as she looked at Jack. Rosemary noted that Jack looked quite proud.

"I see that! Congratulations!" Rosemary said trying to be kind. "Why are you all the way out here?"

"We're here to be with Elizabeth's family as we wait for the baby. Her father and I wanted her to have the best care possible in a city hospital with doctors that can be ready for anything…just in case." Jack said as he looked at Elizabeth.

"They left the town without a Mountie?" Rosemary asked surprised.

"No, Coal Valley has grown a great deal since you left. We have more than one Mountie nowadays." Jack said.

"We're lucky I'm due in the summer so school is out and Jack was able to be transferred here to Toronto for 8 weeks so we can travel together." Elizabeth said.

"Well it seems as though everything has worked out. Jack, I know we had an agreement with one another so that being said; good luck and I wish you a healthy delivery. Good day!" Rosemary said as she turned around and began to walk away. They watched as Rosemary was greeted by a gentleman who offered his arm to her.

"Have a good life, Rosie!" Jack said. She turned and nodded but continued to walk away.

Three weeks later, Jack woke to the sound of a baby crying and his eyes flew open. "Jack, can you get her this time?" Elizabeth asked in a sleepy voice.

"Ok" He said as he let go of her. He rolled over, rubbed his eyes and turned on the bedside light. "I'm really going to miss the electricity when we're home." Jack said as he walked over to his daughter. "Hey little one, you're going to wake up the whole town! Shh!"

"Mommy's up! I think she needs to be changed, am I right?" Elizabeth asked as she walked by him.

"Uh, yeah!" Jack said with a smile.

"Let me go get the supplies!" Elizabeth said leaving the room.

Jack smiled as he looked at his daughter. He stroked the baby's soft brown hair and looked into her bright blue eyes; just like her mother's. 'Just like my dream!' he thought. He recalled that nightmare he had long ago where Rosemary came in the room instead. He looked up and anxiously waited for Elizabeth to come back in the room. "Elizabeth?"

"Jack, we're getting pretty good at this and it's only been 12 days!" Elizabeth said enthusiastically as she walked back in the room.

Jack smiled broadly. 'Yup, just like my dream.' He laid the baby on the bed and knelt down next to Elizabeth as she began to change their little one. "You're really good at this Elizabeth; you're a wonderful mother! I know you were nervous but you know everything she needs and you certainly have a way with her. Motherhood suits you."

"Thank you! It's exhausting but it has come quite naturally. Too bad cooking is still not as natural!" Elizabeth joked as she wrapped the baby back up in her blanket. "Fatherhood suits you, Jack. I couldn't ask for her to have a better Daddy."

"Thank you." Jack said as he yawned. "It's the best and exhausting just like you said." He watched Elizabeth with their child and realized he had never been happier.

"Shh…ok sweetheart it's time to go back to sleep." Elizabeth said and then yawned. "Here you go, Daddy!" Elizabeth said handing her over to Jack.

They walked over to the cradle and Jack placed their baby in. "Did you ever think heading west or meeting me in the saloon would lead to this?" Jack asked as he leaned in close to Elizabeth.

"No, but I'm so happy it did!" Elizabeth said as she captured his lips in a kiss.


End file.
